Metal Soul
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Kiryu awakens from the bottom of the ocean to find a world under invasion from aliens and rogue kaiju. Setting out to defend humanity alongside his fellow kaiju he's going to face other monsters and one big question: just who is he?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place sometime after Tokyo S.O.S and follows through Unleashed, you'll recognize a few characters mentioned, all kaiju can speak and understand each other. The whole story will be told from Kiryu's point of view. At this point he's still in the Pacific Ocean, he's able to think and feel but he needs a "boost" before he can really start moving like he used to.

I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1: Revenant

What is a soul? According to the records in my data banks humans have been asking this question for centuries and they've never came up with an answer. Is a soul something physical? Can you hold it in your hands? Can it be digitized into data? Do all creatures have one? Even kaiju? Even me, a machine built over the bones of a once living creature? If I do whose soul is it? Mine…or his?

Who am I? Kiryu, that's the name humanity gave me when I was built. It means _metal dragon_ and personally I think it's very fitting of me. I like the name. The _other side _of me hates it with a burning passion. It's funny but it seems like everything I do and like the other side does the opposite. Maybe he does it just to piss me off which is kind of pointless when you think about, _he is me_.

If I was human I think they'd say I'd need therapy. Heh, if only there was someone I could talk to about my problems. Besides the being stuck at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean one question's been eating away at me, ever since Godzilla roared at me it's been threatening to eat me whole; what the hell am I?

_**You are…like me**__. _Godzilla had growled when he first saw me.

To a degree he was right. After all I was built around the bones of his species; the first Godzilla. When he roared I felt it awaken in me, the dormant primal part of me that still lived within the bones the humans had used to help make me. Lying down here with nothing but marine life for company gave me a lot of time to think on a few things. One of them was the stupidity of my creators. Building me around the bones of the original Godzilla was one thing, using his DNA for a DNA based computer, you'd think by this point they'd have learned to stop at certain lines.

_**They're humans, they never learn**__. _

I would like to argue against that. After years of watching human history unfold I can honestly say this about mankind; they may be foolish but that sure as hell doesn't stop them from trying.

_**And failing. **_

I've lost track of how long I've been trapped down here. All I know is that at one point the new Godzilla escaped from my grasp and that burned me for some reason. I think I know why; it means he's going to go destroy Tokyo again or fight some other kaiju while I stay stuck down here like some kind of sunken ship.

Is that my fate? To remain down here at the bottom of the Pacific until my metal body eventually rusts and I become nothing but an undersea monument to both humanity's technological genius and its unwillingness to lay down and surrender? How long would that take? I was made to take everything the God of Destruction could throw but even that was small compared to the force of time and nature. Will I just become a monument? A revenant?

_**Who's to say you aren't already one? Your body is nothing but steel and metal built over the bones of the original king of kaiju! You aren't a living thing! You're just an abomination! **_

I don't know if cyborgs can have feeling but I sure as hell do. That made me so angry I felt the circuitry in my body activate once letting me let out a deep-seated growl. I hear Mothra wanted me dismantled. Who was she to order my death? I had just as much right to exist as she did! As she still does!

_**Your right to destroy! **_

Still all this brings me back to the same question; what is a soul? Twice the new Godzilla awakened the "soul" lying within me and ever since I've been arguing back and forth with it. Whose soul was in this body? Mine or Godzilla's? If not neither of us then who the hell is it?

_**It is not the humans! It will never belong to the humans! **_

Humans…one side of me hates them with a burning passion while the other side I just don't know. They brought me into this world even if my body was built around the bones of a monster. I have to be thankful for that right? That's what I've been telling myself the whole time I've been down here.

One day it all changed.

* * *

Something had happened, my remaining sensors could feel a disturbance in the ocean and even the planet itself. With what little functions I had left I was able to tap into a few radio ways from military channels all over the planet.

"_Vortaak…Invading…! Crystals…Energy! Counter-attack! All units m-mobilize!" _

Searching my data banks I found a file on the Vortaak, the Earth was being invaded…again. Why is it all the weird shit always happens on Earth? I guess that really doesn't matter now.

_**Defend it! Our territory! **_

Something else got my body moving. Something that wasn't rage or anger at humanity or even the Vortaak, it was a need to protect. That need was enough to get a chunk of my motor systems moving after who knows how long but it wasn't enough. I needed power, power to move my body, power to fuel my weapons, and power to prove to the world I wasn't just a revenant.

When I see the ship fly overhead my energy readings went off the charts. Whatever the ship was caring it had the power source I needed. My jet thrusters had enough power left in them to rocket me out of the water towards the alien ship.

God, the feeling of leaving the deep blue and finally seeing the blue skies was greater than anything I thought. It didn't matter if I was a machine just the change in scenery was enough.

I kept going towards the ship crashing directly into. My armor may have rusted a little but it was still strong enough to tear through the ship like a bullet through paper. My head ended up inside the Vortaak ship control room. They looked like ants in my eyes, tiny eyes screaming in their alien language and firing their useless weapons at me. It tickled. My maser cannons didn't have anywhere near the power they used to have but it was enough to destroy the control room and send the ship crashing through the air into the ocean. As it did I felt something rush through me like electricity. It filled my body with renewed power.

Standing back up to my towering stature I saw more alien ships spending towards me. My sensors picked up more energy readings inside the ships. One way or another those ships were going down and those power sources were going to be mine. The other side of me actually howled in agreement as we tore through the ships using a combination of metal claws, a tail, and teeth. After each ship was destroyed I found out what the power sources were; crystals. Each time I smashed one I felt my strength return to me, the other side roar louder and louder.

I didn't matter to me if I was flesh or metal in that moment. Feeling that power run through me and laying waste to the alien invaders, I felt like a Kaiju.

Eventually the Vortaak got the message and decided to retreat but I caught one ship in between my mechanical hands. I was feeling power like I'd never had before course through my circuits but now I needed to know what the hell was going on. I wasn't quite sure if this ability would still work but I gave it a try, strands of bio-fiber in my neck detached and plugged into the ship hacking into its data base. Over the course of my "time-off" from civilization I learned how to do all kinds of small things with my mechanical body such as this. The other side of me hates every last one of this little features and isn't afraid of letting me know.

After the download was complete I flung the ship a few miles away not caring about the aliens inside. The Vortaak were invading, this strange crystals were pimping up everywhere and giving power surges to anyone who broke them, kaiju were attacking cities all over the globe, and of course humanity was sitting on the verge of extinction again. And me? What the hell do I do in all this?

_**Kill them! These crystals are a blight, an intrusion on our lands! Find these invaders and make them regret crossing us! **_

I'm not going to lie, hearing that was enough to get me moving towards land. I needed more power and the biggest cluster of crystals close to me was Osaka so that's where I went. The other side of me was anxious to get there for two reasons; to regain strength and to burn it to the ground.

_Hasn't it all suffered enough?_

I got a snarl in response but none the less I continued towards Osaka. One or another I had to get there. Only question was what would happen once I got there? Would I let what I used to be take control and level it once more…or would I be able to save whatever's left of the place?

* * *

A/N: The _other side of me _Kiryu is talking about in the story is the spirit of the original Godzilla. In the story there's going to be tension between them with the spirit wanting to all defeat all the other monsters and continue terrorizing humanity while Kiryu himself is going to want to protect them.

_**Godzilla's spirit **_

_Kiryu talking back to him or Kaiju talking_

Please Rate and Review


	2. Chapter 2: From an Old Rock

Summary: Kiryu finally reaches Osaka and goes head to head with a few other kaiju alongside the mighty King Caesar, after the battle ends the guardian kaiju has a heart to heart talk with Kiryu before he sets for the United States.

I do not own anything

* * *

Chapter 2: From an Old Rock

When I reached Osaka I could tell a battle had already been raging; the buildings were piles of rubble, fires everywhere, broken crystal shards, military defenses destroyed and the roars of monsters battling it out. Moving towards the battle I couldn't help but notice the hundreds of humans running scared around me, watching them run something inside of me ticked.

The land shouldn't have looked like this. People shouldn't have been running for their terrified lives. They shouldn't be praying to some deity to spare their lives or their loved ones' lives on such a clear, sunny day.

Isn't this the reason I was built? So this would stop? If it was then I'd say I'd failed miserably wading towards the ongoing battle.

Once I got to the battle I cursed; there were four Kaiju going at it and one downed Kaiju. The downed Kaiju I believe was Baragon, lying in a hemp of rubble with smoke coming off his charred back. My scanners picked up life signs so that meant he was still alive but he was out of the fight. Surprisingly it was King Caesar that was trying to fight off the three other kaiju; Megaguirus, Megalon, and Orga. Despite being out numbered King Caesar was putting up one hell of a good fight, it also helped that Megalon and Orga were not only fighting him but Megaguirus as well.

King Caesar caught one of Megalon's drill arms in one hand and Orga's oversized claw arm in the other but didn't notice Megaguirus coming in behind him with her stinger. Charging myself with energy I body-slammed into her before she could get close. Kicking away both alien monsters King Caesar faced me with an interested stare.

_Thank you Kiryu that would have been a nasty attack even for me. _

_How do you know my name? _From what info there was on King Caesar he was extremely old, hell his body wasn't even organic it was rock. Quite a contrast to my metal (and bone) body. He was a guardian of the earth and of humanity just like Mothra. Now did he share her views on me?

_Oh don't worry about that. I have a way of knowing this things. For now would you mind helping me out? I'm not quite as young as I sued to be. _

He pounced on Megalon while I handled Megaguirus and Orga. Even with all my scanners working at full power I couldn't get a lock on Megaguirus, she was simply too fast for me to track. Then there was Orga who seemed to be smart enough to always attack when I thought I'd found the prehistoric incest. His right claw left a good few dents in my body but I returned them in kind with an uppercut that lifted him off the ground then swung my tail directly at his face sending him crashing into a series of mountains. At that moment Megaguirus flew towards me with her stinger aimed at my metallic skull. Through sheer luck I dodged and fought back with my maser cannons. I got one of her wings but she flew off before I could get another hit off.

Orga came barreling at me again firing his shoulder cannon. I waited until he was close enough for me to swing my tail under his feet knocking him to the ground sending an earthquake through the whole area. Before he could get up I grabbed both his legs and began swinging him round and round. When I released him he sailed through the air helplessly failing his arms. I fired a maser blast directly at his face sending him crashing over the horizon. Smashing the crystals around me I felt recharged to face Megaguirus who was clearly waiting for me to finish off Orga for her.

_Word was you were dead. _

_Who do you mean by "you"_ _Megaguirus? _

_Nothing, it really doesn't matter you're still nothing but a relic all the same! _

Her energy blasts hurt more than Orga's did but I wasn't going to let that stop me. She kept firing none stop and only flew away when I got within range to hit her with my claws. Elsewhere I could see King Caesar was beating the living shit out of Megalon who seemed to get angrier with every blow the ancient Kaiju landed on him. Moving in to help him I couldn't help but wonder where Gigan was. Megalon and Gigan created for total destruction and one was never far from the other. Knowing Gigan he was probably handling a more important mission the Vortaak had given him.

I caught one of Megalon's drill arms then dodged a lightning bolt Megalon sent from his horns. Activating my wrist blade I jammed it into his exposed forearm. King Caesar tore the other arm off followed by delivering a powerful kick to Megalon's face. To his credit Megalon realized he wasn't going to win and burrowed away leaving the still remaining crystals behind.

_This isn't over you hear me! I'll be back you bastards! _He called disappearing into the tunnel.

_Tell your brother Osaka's off the invasion list. _I growled unsure why. Maybe it was the walk over here but I felt the area had suffered enough destruction for a while.

_Kiryu duck now! _

Without warning King Caesar pushed me to the side just as a powerful energy beam tore through the land. Orga was coming towards us glowing red and having a pissed off look in his eyes. He must have broken some of the crystals and absorbed their energy. He came at us with his oversized arm wailing like a lunatic. Megaguirus appeared from time to time to deliver a quick blow to either of us then leave Orga to continue to his attack.

Something had to be done about that arm so I picked up a few buildings and began hurling them at Orga to slow him down. Human military choppers and vehicles began pelting him with artillery fire, a few drew some of his alien blood but all it did was make him madder. A row of tanks and soldiers were throwing everything they had at him causing him to face them with his arm raised to squash them like bugs. I acted faster.

I body slammed Orga away before he could crush them. The soldiers stopped firing to look at me in awe as I'd just saved their lives.

_**KILL THEM!**_

Turning around I planted myself firmly between the soldiers and Orga.

_Aren't you supposed to be killing this puny humans? What gives? _

_That was before, this is now. _Without turning I could hear the military was still excavating people. Behind me I could hear the sound of crying and angry shouting. If I moved Orga wouldn't think twice about killing all this people.

_**Why should you then? Do this and you will be their puppet! **_

Silencing the voice I brace myself as Orga charged up his shoulder cannon. I wasn't going to let him just end hundreds of lives in a second.

Before he could fire King Caesar brought both of his legs down on top of Orga's head angering him greatly. He landed in front of me in a crouching position. Orga fired his shoulder cannon only for the blast to be absorbed by King Caesar's left eye then fired out his right eye directly into the shoulder cannon. Orga fell back howling with pain that rolled through the whole area. King Caesar and I came at him together, punching and kicking until I fired my maser cannons directly into Orga's jaws, ending him once again.

Just then Megaguirus appeared flying directly towards us with her stinger aimed at our heads. I was tired of her so I grabbed the stinger and broke it off then rammed my wrist blade directly into her right wing. She managed to shake me off to fly away but not before giving me a hated look.

_You're still nothing! Just a freak mix of a mutate lizard and of mankind's stupidity! That's all you'll ever be! A ghost! _

I wanted to chase after her, rip both her stupid wings off then bury my drill in her guts but King Caesar held me back with his tail.

_Leave her to Rodan and leave her words to the wind. Like her they're unimportant. _

Now that the battle was over I stood tall to face King Caesar. He may have helped me but I still wasn't sure if he was going to attack me. He wouldn't with the humans still around but I had a feeling that could change if I offered to take a battle elsewhere.

_**What are you waiting for? Kill him! Now before he can strike you down! **_

_Are you…going to…ya' know try to destroy me? _Depending on his answer I readied my wrist blade. I didn't know how much damage I could do up close against his stone body but I'd rather put up a fight then just let him pound away at me.

_That'd be an awful way to say thank you. _He stood on both four legs like one of those Chinese lion statues with a twinkle in his eyes. _Kiryu I can sense the confusion inside you. It turns like storm without end._

Assuming her wasn't going to attack I put away my blade. _Trust me old man if you were in my situation you'd be confused too. I…I don't know who I am! Am I Godzilla, Kiryu, or just some Frankenstein monster? _

A few humans had stayed behind to watch us watch us, some had cameras and some were filming us. It must have been quite the sight; two kaiju, the noble King Caesar and thought-dead Mechagodzilla 3 "talking" to each other.

_I cannot give you a straight answer but I can tell you this; you protected those humans even if it meant damage to yourself. For that I'm grateful. The original Godzilla wouldn't have done such a thing, he would have made this fight much more chaotic not caring about the still fleeing humans. A simple machine wouldn't have either. _

_That still hasn't answered my question. How do I know what I am? _

…_Kiryu, only you can answer that question. From what I gather you were built from the bones of the original Godzilla, you were given life by humans to defend them. _

_And then Mothra sends her twin fairies to say I'm an affront to the natural order of the world. _I growled. Being truthful, I honestly hated Mothra for thinking that. I can understand me being unnatural but did anyone say anything when King Ghidorah was mechanized? _Do you see me as that? Will you try to destroy me? _

In the background I could hear Baragon grumble as he came to.

_My view of you…has lightened. As I was saying you had the chance to finish off the new Godzilla but you didn't, you cared him to the ocean so both of you could be laid to rest and everything would be at peace. _

Looking around at the war-torn landscape I wanted to laugh if I could. _Yeah and look how well that turned out. Some peace huh? _

He ignored my sarcasm. _The point is you fought to defend these people, it was YOUR choice. For that I call you an ally to not just me but to the earth as well. Now I know you're going through much but I must ask you, please go to Tokyo then San Francisco. _

_That's where all this shit is coming from right? Why do you want me to stop in Tokyo? Who's attacking it? _

_Well I sense something is thinking about attacking it again but I could be wrong. I'm going to stay here with Baragon to defend this area. The others need your help. _

_The others being…? _

_Mothra, Anguirus, Varan, Rodan, the humans' other mechanical defenders, and…Godzilla. _

I simply stared at King Caesar until he moved towards Baragon to help the other guardian deity to his feet. I had no reason to agree but now that I was in I couldn't just walk away. The planet was a battle ground and I was going to fight because whether Godzilla or Kiryu, this was my home too.

_Before you go take the remaining crystals. You need their energy more than I do. _King Caesar said motioning towards the other crystals.

Taking his advice I smashed each crystal taking in all the power they could give me. I was back at full power however all I had was the twin maser cannons in my mouth, my armored body, my wrist blades, my drill hands, and my damaged Triple Hyper Maser Cannon which I wasn't even sure still worked. And he wants me to go wade into a battle royal with all the other kaiju with just those weapons. Why not I mean it's not like I've got much to lose?

Taking one last look at the two monsters I couldn't help but notice the look King Caesar gave me. It was like one of those old Kung-Fu movies where the dying master sends his student off saying they believe in him.

Various military commands trying to get in touch with me but I tuned them all out. It wasn't personal but I didn't feel like explaining why I was operating without a pilot or known A.I. I just wanted some peace and quiet as I made my way to my "hometown".

* * *

Next chapter Kiryu arrives in Tokyo and has a confrontation with the spirit of the original Godzilla in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Showdown in Tokyo Pt1

Summary: Kiryu finally arrives to find a battle between the EDF, Biollante, and Mothra over. As he observes the destroyed city he has a dreadful encounter with two ghosts from the past.

P.S. I'm keeping Biollante's movie origins instead of the video game origin.

I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3: Triple Showdown in Tokyo Pt.1

I was about four miles outside of Tokyo when I decided to shift through my memory banks for information, not for combat but because I wanted to. I found pictures of old feudal Tokyo, pre-World War II, post-World War II, the city after my _other side _decided to make kaiju known to humanity. Looking at all the memories gave me a bitter sweet feeling, in the pictures everything looked so peaceful, so calm. After talking with King Caesar I realized I like calm things like just the gentle waves of the sea, the blow of the wind on open fields, and even the constant hum of a big city. Now that city looked like well, it was Tokyo, it had looked _much, much _better in my recorded memories.

If Tokyo was a human woman I would pity her, hell, I'd marry her just to get her away from the constant string of abusive assholes she ends up with. Those assholes? Me and the rest of kaiju kind. No matter what it always ends up being destroyed and if not it then some other Japanese city. Really it was like a cycle; humanity builds it back up just so it can get torn down in the next kaiju death match.

The city was still standing but it looked like not only an earthquake had struck it but an invasion of angry plant life. Vines and odd-looking flowers were everywhere even wrapping around the energy crystals. I searched my kaiju data-base for any monster that could have done this and got an answer in the form of Biollante, a rather tragic creature in my opinion.

_All this because of the undying love of a father. _I thought moving into the city. I'd arrived too late apparently, the battle was over. Through one way or another Mothra had managed to defeat Biollante with the military's help but rather than explode she turned into energy spores that rose into the sky. Mothra hadn't stuck around realizing the war for Earth was still raging so she left.

Walking past the buildings I felt my own memories return and replay in front of my cybernetic lenses. The first time I was given life and was tasked with defending this city Godzilla roared and I tore through it like an angry child. To me it was embarrassing, a single roar and I completely lost my mental shit. Well that can't be completely accurate, more like the _other side of me_ woke up and decided to finish what it had started nearly 50 years ago.

I remember watching it all, like I was in Akane's position; a slave forced to watch the devastation unfold and not being able to do a thing about it. Believe me, it's an awful feeling.

Strangely as I thought of all this things the _other side of me _stayed quiet. I couldn't imagine why, this city was a defining point for both of us. The EDF was busy searching through the city and trying to get me on communications. I still didn't feel like talking but I helped out with what I could.

My size may have made me more of a threat but I moved buildings aside using my hands or tail, highlighted areas where people needed rescuing. These people didn't deserve this just like the people of Osaka didn't deserve to have their home torn to shreds by a few pissed off kaiju. I got angry at the Vortaak for invading since they had no right to take Earth, it didn't belong to them.

In thinking that I had to fault humanity to for digging up the original G Man's skeleton and using it to make me. It probably would have been wiser to just leave it in the ocean but I'd seen the records of the battle between Godzilla and MechaGodzilla II. Heh, I got say they came close but they overlooked Rodan.

A few communication lines broke through so I decided to have a little fun with the human commanders. For a reply I gave them; SOUL SEARCHING. GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS I CAN!

I could already see their heads practically coming off as they try to figure out why I'd operating without anyone controlling me.

_**I will never be controlled. **_

_Ah there you are. I was starting to think you'd gone to sleep on me again. _

In the far off distance I could see Tokyo Tower and began moving towards it. If I uploaded into it maybe I could get some more updated information. On Akane, on Chujo, on my "relative", and what's been going on the six years I was out of it.

Before I could get there I felt a series of vines entangle my legs. _Ah shit. _

_You smell of…metal and flesh. What kind of…monster are you? _The voice was female with a double echo.

_Gee Biollante I'd love to know that myself. I could tell you if you let me go. _I should have known Biollante was still around. Mothra may have beaten her but that didn't mean she'd killed her. Not even the Godzilla before the current one could do that completely. Her vines were wrapping around my legs, looking for cracks in my armor. If she got inside to mess with my inner circuitry I was screwed. _Biollante stop! _

_Interesting, on the outside you're metal but on the inside…you've got HIS bones in you! _

The vines got tighter just as her voice gained an angry edge to them. I tore at them but no good, in the sky I could see her energy spores coming down through the few clouds there were. If she re-materialized in the city I'd have to fight her here and risk more damage to the place. Biollante was too massive for me to move or worse she wouldn't even follow me, she'd just stay here and take her anger out on everyone else.

My arms managed to tear away some of the vines and my jet thrusters managed to burn enough of them off for me to move my feet again. I sent out a message to not only the EDF but to every human device that I could; GET OUT NOW! THE FIGHT'S NOT OVER!

Military helicopters buzzed around me while tanks started blasting away at the vines from the ground. I looked at the one thing I hoped would stop all this before there was more destruction; the file of Erika Shiragami, the girl whose DNA lied somewhere inside of Biollante. _ERIKA!_

_How…do…you…know that name? _

The vines rescinded giving me a little more breathing room. From what I had learned from the files and my own assumptions Biollante's personality was a coin toss; on one side I hoped the same kind and caring human girl still living inside of that monstrous body and on the other side I knew exactly what there was. A monster of uncontrollable fury and whose sole goal was probably to make the whole world cower in fear of it.

The spores began condensing to form a base outline of luckily Biollante's rose form. In this form I guessed she was trying to be reasonable.

_I know a lot of things. I know somewhere deep down you're still the same kind hearted girl you were in…life. _Diplomacy, it was a long shot but I figured I might as well go for it. That and maybe I felt pity for Biollante, in a way she was like me; a kaiju with two opposing "souls" inside our bodies. Both of them came from the same monster.

_That girl died when that…that thing entered into her remains! _

The thorny vines knocked me clean off my feet into a set of buildings. Rosy-like jaws formed at the end of the tendrils before coming at me with acidic saliva dripping from their teeth. Acting quickly I fired my twin maser cannons at them, incinerating them. More vines burst from the ground wrapping me up like a cocoon. I honestly didn't want to fight her but she wasn't leaving me much of a choice.

Firing up my thrusters I tore through the vines moving a good distance into the air. Biollante's rose form shifted into her monster form, she sent a wave of tentacle vines at me like missiles.

With power humming through me I dodged them then once I was within striking distance I spun making my tail collide directly with Biollante's face. I broke the ground on impact and shattered all the crystals I could knowing I would be needing them.

_I knew it! You're just like him! A monster that only brings ruin to everything it touches! EVEN THE DEAD! _

To me her voice didn't just sound like anger, it sounded like she was crying.

_Listen I may be built from the bones of the original but I'm NOT HIM! _

_YOU STILL CARRY HIS SOUL! THAT GIVES ME ALL THE REASON TO DO THIS! _

Like some kind of tidal wave of greenery she sent her tentacles at me in mass. I grabbed a few buildings to throw then fired my maser cannons. I bought me enough to fly upward and fire my maser cannon again directly at Biollante's face. She roared in fury at me but I wasn't having it, I used my thrusters to propel myself directly in front of her face. The height difference between us was staggering so I stabbed her in the jaw with a wrist blade to keep her still. Grabbing her snout I looked her directly in the eye, kaiju to kaiju, a ghost of a monster to a girl trapped in the body of a monster.

_WILL YOU CALM THE HELL DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME! I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE CONFUSED! TO BE UNSURE OF WHAT YOU ARE! _

_HOW WOULD YOU? _She roared back trying to pull me off her with her tentacles. _YOU'RE JUST A MACHINE BUILT OVER A SKELETON! _

King Caesar's words slammed back into me with full force. _If I was just a machine I would have blown you to pieces the moment I saw you. _It was surprising how much my voice had calmed down. In turn Biollante seemed to calm down too, she remained in her monster form but her tentacles stopped lashing out everywhere. I got off of her enough for her to look (slightly down) on me. _I know what really happened when you…woke-up you were just calling out for anyone like you. Godzilla answered and…I'm not like that. I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason to. _

_And if the humans tell you to? _

_I won't. Besides you used to be human too, still are deep down I bet. _In some ways I found it funny how this was probably the first time two kaiju had ever had such a long-winded conversation like this. We were the same to a degree; born from the legacy of the original Godzilla. Me; I was built around his bones to defend Japan, born from humanity's unwillingness to submit. Biollante was created from a genetic rose, her human DNA, and the cells of the original's "successor" and her birth came from the undying love of a father for his daughter. I don't know what we were but I knew we didn't have to be enemies.

From somewhere in the back of my mind I heard a snort.

Biollante began to transform back into her Rose form meaning she wasn't going to attack me hopefully. If we had human bodies I could imagine hugging her as she cried into my shoulder, if I tried to do that now I can't even begin to imagine how crazy it would look.

While I was engulfed in my own thoughts Biollante spoke to me, no longer angry. _It's SpaceGodzilla. He's returned to Earth with his own plans on ruling over it. He's gathered all the other mutants, the crystals are his doing. If you want to stop all of it go to San Francisco. _

I was shocked she just revealed this information but I was skeptical. _Erika why are you telling me this? Aren't you a part of SpaceGodzilla's group? _

Her body began to turn into energy spores that started moving towards the sky. _I may be a mutant but I will never ever serve a spawn of Godzilla, past present or future. As for why I'm helping you… _Her body was now completely made up of energy pores heading towards the sky. Maybe it was just my half-fried A.I. but I could have sworn there was a human image smiling at me. _Maybe because you made me feel human again. Goodbye for now…Kiryu and good luck. _

She was gone leaving me alone in the ruined city. I simply stared at the sky half-hoping one day I might see her again. I didn't know if kaiju or cyborgs could have feelings but I think I was starting to develop them. I certainly had anger down wouldn't you agree?

Before I could take another step towards Tokyo Tower I felt unbelievable, numbing pain shot up my circuits into my central processor. My bio-computer exploded with too much date to analyze at once. I knew what this feeling was, it was the same one as when the new Godzilla first roared at me.

_**You weak-willed fool! I will no longer seat by as you lay waste to all that I am! **_

_Weak-willed? I've been strong enough to keep you in check haven't I? _

_**You will no longer hold me back! YOU WILL NO LONGER USE MY BODY AS YOUR OWN! THIS IS MINE FIRST AND FOREMOST, MY TERRORITY, AND MY BONES WHICH YOU INHABIT! YOU ARE A THIEF AND I'M TAKING IT ALL BACK NOW!**_

If kaiju had a god as humans do I prayed to him to help me. The original Godzilla's will was a hundred times stronger than it was before, washing over my entire body like some kind of virus. I knew how I looked to the world; I was roaring at the heavens with brilliant bolts of electricity arcing all over my body. I don't know how to describe it besides terror. With the original's spirit having such strength my body no longer listened to me, all the controls for everything were in his claws.

I tore through four blocks with the EDF trying to figure out what was happening. I tried to send them a message; RE- AWAKENED! RUN NOW! DON'T FIGHT! RUN!

_**It's useless! They'll all die none the same! **_

My hand smashed into a building bringing it down on a fleeing convoy of humans**. **Red-hot anger burned through my hijacked circuits.

_YOU BASTARD!_

* * *

When my core processor rebooted I was towering over a disserted Tokyo. Fog was everywhere and the sun had a semi-ominous glow to it. I checked my scanners to find there was no one around. Not one ounce of life. I don't know if cyborgs can have dreams but I think I had one though dream wouldn't be the right word to describe it. Nightmare would fit more.

From the ocean I could see the _original _Godzilla emerge in all his dreadful glory. His eyes at first seemed to be blank white but they flashed red the moment he caught sight of me. I was happy there wasn't anyone around in this world. It mean I could kick his ass to my artificial heart's desire.

_**You've been using my body for too long. It's time to end this. **_

_Yeah it is old man. _

The moment his giant feet made land we rushed at each other, our collision shuck the spectral city like an earthquake. We head-butted each other a few times but his head held up against my metallic head. Rearing my right arm back I gave his a good right-hook followed by a left hook. He lowered his head and smashed directly into my mid-section. I saw him charge up his atomic breathe attack and dodged just as it tore through the city. He swung the beam at me almost using it like a sword but I had a trick up my sleeve. My jet thrusters made me three times faster than he was so I used them to get in behind him.

With my wrist blade active I dug into his dorsal fins enjoying the cry of pain he let out. Really his atomic breathe's his deadliest weapon yet no one's ever thought of attacking his dorsal fins that seemed to help charge the energy. A nuclear pulse through me back through somewhere between ten and fourteen buildings. The original wasted no time in coming up on me and slamming his tail into me twice.

Using my thrusters I jetted out of the way firing my maser cannons at his neck. After putting some good distance between us I jetted toward him again only to meet his tail again, this time to my face. Picking myself up I came at him again punching and kicking, I got in a good blow on his left eye. His claws racked through my stronger then diamond armor plating making my pain servos go through the roof. He blasted me again up close where it hurt. The city was quickly getting demolished as we continued beating the crap out of each other. My armor plating was showing signs of damage from his attacks. I wasn't surprised. His attacks were fueled by his anger of humanity and of me.

I wasn't going to let him win. I knew what would happen if he won and I wasn't going to let that happen. Charging myself with energy again I rammed him so hard he was actually lifted off the ground. Before he could fire his atomic breathe I firing my maser cannons directly into his chest. Godzilla was still helpless in the air stunned from y attack, I charged myself full of energy again and rammed him. This time we crashed through a few whole blocks ending with me bearing down on him.

_**I WON'T LOSE TO A REPLICA LIKE YOU! **_

_AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE! _

Wrenching one of my claws free I brought it down over the left side of his face, scaring over his left eye. As he roared in furious pain I kneed him in the gut before he threw me off again. He was pissed now, his blows carried twice their original power forcing me to reroute all my power to keep my armor at full strength. What probably hurt the most is when he bit into my neck and dug his claws into my body. I had to get away before he fired his atomic breathe but he didn't do that, he just threw me half away across the city after spinning me around once or twice. Then he slammed his tail into me again.

_**This is all the strength you'll ever have. It will never match up to mine. **_

_Why because you're organic and I'm not? Sorry but that doesn't mean much here. _

I got up fast enough to surprise grapple him. My right hand collapsed into a drill just as I buried it within his left underside. Again using my thrusters I lifted us into the air enough so when I threw him off he felt the pain. Picking up a few buildings I hurled them to slow him down but he just kept on coming at me. Somehow Godzilla had taped into his magnetic powers so when he came at me I felt not just him but other metallic objects, cars, tanks, and everything slam into me too. He had me pined against a building that quickly collapsed.

I lay at the foot of other buildings with Godzilla standing over me.

_**You fought well for a replica but just like all the others you can never beat me. **_

When he said all the others I knew what he meant and I hated how he said it. Though the other Godzillas were considered part of my "family" I had another part of the family just like anyone else would; the family of MechaGodzilla. The first was built by the black hole aliens and kicked the second Godzilla's ass few good times before he tore its head off. The second actually even if only for a second, _killed Godzilla_ before Rodan sacrificed his life energy. I fought the latest Godzilla to a stand-still twice and of that I was proud. There was something to be prouder of though.

The humans that had piloted the MechaGodzilla II and myself had shown guts in climbing inside the cockpit; Kazuma Aoki, Takagi, Akane Yashiro, and Yoshito Chujo, and the other pilots. It takes an incredible amount of courage to face down a kaiju, whether in a machine or not. Humanity never gave up in the face of kaiju. If they didn't give up what the hell gives me the right to give up here in my "mind".

Time seemed to go slower due ti an image that spring up in my optics; I could see myself standing next to a glass building hunched over trying to control myself. My eyes were flashing between red and yellow.

_I'm not going down here. _

New power surged through my body activating my thrusters at full power just as Godzilla's atomic breathe blasted the area into oblivion. I brought my fist down on top of his snout then followed it with an upper cut. With Godzilla stunned I aimed my maser cannon not at his face or chest but at his hips. The attack gave a shock to the second brain I knew was there hurting him even more. Rocketing forward one last time I head-butted him before my chest opened up to reveal my Absolute Zero Cannon.

_**You…you… **_He was too stunned to finish his sentence.

_Your day is done. You may be a part of me but you will never again be all of me. _

I fired the AZC at full power right there at point blank range. All my fields of vision went white but I could hear a roar, neither Godzilla's nor mine, just a proud roar.

* * *

The first thing my optics saw were a crowd of school children looking up to me in awe, fear, and amazement. My scanners indicated I had torn through some older parts of the city but I hadn't seriously hurt or killed anyone. The children continued staring at me with good reason, I must have been quite the sight to behold to their eyes.

One of them left the safety of the group to walk towards me. "Hey! Are you…alright?" he called. His classmates called him back since they knew he was talking to a towering kaiju that could squash them like bugs.

I scanned him to find he had a smart phone in his pocket so I texted him; A-OK NOW, THANKS FOR ASKING. I think I should try doing this more often. It'd be killer to see Chujo or Akane get a message from me over their mobile devices.

Suddenly my scanner picked up an incoming kaiju, a strong one. Moving in front of the half-demolished school I was at my body took the full brunt of gust of wind. On top of a building the kaiju decided.

_Well, well what do we have here? If it isn't the run-away mecha. _

It was Destroyah.

* * *

A/N: Honestly Biollante's one of my favorite monsters and in my view one of the tragic ones. I decided to have Kiryu appeal to her humanity (provided there was some left) since they're both related to Godzilla. I also apologize for any fluff there might have been between them. As for Godzilla's spirit, it's been subdued but it'll return towards the end of the story.

Rate and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: Showdown in Toyko Pt2

Summary: Kiryu goes head to head with Destroyah but quickly the fight goes in the wrong direction. Just when he thinks he's going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice he gets help from two unexpected sources. This chapter will feature a guest appearance by one of the monsters in the running to be in Unleashed but wasn't, it was one of my other favorites.

I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 4: Triple Showdown in Tokyo Pt.2

Of all the kaiju it could have been Destroyah was the last one I wanted to fight. Not only was he tougher than the average kaiju he was nearly impossible to kill. The last time he was killed was through a combination of the second dying Godzilla and the military's efforts. Damn, the only weapon in my arsenal that might had worked would have been the Absolute Zero Cannon. I wished it had been carried over from my little dream-battle with my _other side_.

Behind me I heard the children chattering in fear and awe. If I didn't do something they would be killed, no doubt about it. Really it was starting to amaze me how much every human life was starting to weigh on me. Searching for some kind of military checkpoint I could send them without them getting hurt. I found one and sent them the information; GET TO CHECKPOINT! DON'T LOOK BACK! LEAVE CRAB-FACE TO ME!

They obviously got the message and started running but the one who'd spoke to me looked up at me. "What's your name?" he shouted looking me in the optics.

This kid had to have a screw loose or was completely fascinated by kaiju. Either way I answered him; KIRYU. WHAT'S YOURS?

He texted me back; Name's Hotaka Ozaki. Kick his ass Kiryu!

I was going to remember that name.

Destroyah was still sitting on the building laughing at me. _How cute, you really have gone back to your human lover programming. What's it feel like to be a slave to such lesser creatures? _

_This coming from the guy made up of mutant lobster. _Maybe a snappy comeback wasn't the best choice but it was all I had. My odds of beating him were somewhere between 5% and 0 but I had to try, for those still left in the city, for Hotaka, and for myself.

_**Make him suffer. **_

Destroyah flew at me like a bird dive bombing its prey. We locked claws but he had so much more weight to him than I did so when we clashed I fell back into the school and all the surrounding buildings. We were evenly matched in terms of brute strength so we broke off and started smashing crystals to gain more power. I needed the power more than Destroyah did, he could have crushed me. He fired beams of Micro-Oxygen at me, I dodged them only to watch them completely demolish whatever they touched. Taking flight he started raining down Micro-Oxygen orbs at me like meteors. All I could do was retreat using the buildings as cover or smash through crystals to power myself up. I got a direct hit on him with my maser cannons but the damage wasn't enough.

He came down creating a shockwave that split the ground. Rushing at him I brought my tail against his chest knocking him back. I bit into his neck while charge kicking his stomach. I could tell I wasn't doing any real damage so I backed off. Swiping his claws at me he left three claws marks on my left shoulder and a noticeable dent in right knee. Lifting into the air I fired a few maser blasts at his face. He came after me knocking me into a skyscraper. His three-pronged hand dung into my skull.

_I want my face to be the last thing your mechanical eyes see. You already died how many times? Does when you were the humans' pet count? Ah forget, enjoy oblivion. _His mouth opened to reveal a purple ball of Micro-Oxygen forming.

_Sorry but I'm not going to the scrape hemp today! _

Electricity formed in between my claws, I racked them all along Destroyah's arms and face drawing his orange-colored blood. I kicked him off of me, picked up derailed bullet train and smashed it against his head. All my date on Destroyah showed while he was a fierce opponent he wasn't so good at close-combat. When I was built I was made to be able to hold my own up close unlike my "brother" before me.

With a flap of his wings Destroyah blew me back along with several hundred other things that couldn't stand against the gust of wind. He flew at me with his eyes blazing with anger. Crouching low like a boxer I waited until he lunged at me, I pushed upward with my shoulder thinking I'd hurt him. He dissolved into a trillion tiny Destroyahs.

_Now let's see those old bones underneath all that metal! _His voice was so annoying coming from a million of tiny mutant crustaceans.

If he got inside my bio-fiber and plating it was all over. Rerouting power all over my body I did something I never knew I could do; I released an electrical shock or 20,000,000 volts blasting the tiny kaiju off into various directions. My power reserves showed the shock hadn't taken up too much but I still smashed a near by crystal to keep myself at hundred percent. I was going to remember this attack, it was pretty useful.

Seeing how taking me apart from the inside wasn't going to work he decided to play mind games with me. The millions of little bastards disappeared into various parts of the ruined city. There were so many my sensors couldn't pick up all of them leaving my radar a mass of red dots.

_Poor little confused Kiryu. You never really had a chance at true life did you? First you were built by the humans to be their slave then you get body-jacked by an old ghost from the past. _His voice came from too many sources to pin-point. _You're nothing but an abomination of man's foolishness. _His laughter cut through the dusty air like a knife making my servos burn with anger. _Hell…even MOTHRA wanted you dead. Now that's saying something; sweet, kind forgiving Mothra actually wanted someone dead. _

The sizzle of fire and crumbling buildings suddenly seemed more important to me than ever.

_You had the chance to get your revenge on her when Godzilla went on another rampage. It must have felt good watching Godzilla blow her to bits. I hear her twin spawns cried like the babies they were. _

There was nothing to enjoy about that day. Not a god damn thing. I hated Mothra for thinking what she did about me but I didn't like watching Godzilla kick her ass all over Tokyo…again. I helped her newly hatched twins subdue Godzilla but after hearing his roar I decided enough was enough for one day. The crying those two larva gave off was agony.

_And at the end of it all you chose to run away but not before saving that foolish little human. What was his name? Chicken Chujo or something like that? _

Acting on pure anger I fired my twin maser cannons at an empty building turning it into rubble. Insulting me was fine but I drew the line at my pilots, especially the ones that saved my metal hind.

_Why not join us? We're going to tear this little world apart, make it a world for kaiju and kaiju alone. The humans won't be able to play God ever again._ _You'd get to take the rest of your revenge on them. _

…_Go screw yourself Destroyah. _

It wasn't my sensors that picked up Destroyah reforming behind me it was something different, something more primal. Wiping around with such speed it surprised both me and Destroyah. My maser blast wasn't golden-yellow like normal, it had a green tinge to it. It knocked Destroyah clean off his feet into the broken ground. Jumping on top of him I formed my drill hand and struck near the center of his chest and didn't let go even when he took flight.

_Get off me you metal jackass! _The dents his claws left weren't as deep as before so he tried to fire his Micro-Oxygen at me. I grabbed his mouth and moved it so it flew harmless past my face. _Fine then take this! _

Using his full strength he threw me off him into the streets below so hard I made a huge impact crater. It hurt but on my HUD I could see we were able to keep our battle to a mostly deserted part of Tokyo. Crystal sprung up all around me humming with energy. Using my tail I smashed them and used them as cover while Destroyah tried to blast me from above. He transformed into his flying form to torpedo me, it worked but I blasted him back into the air. Flying over head he continued raining down death from above absorbing the energy of any crystals he destroyed.

He finally crashed through a massive crystal giving him such an energy boost he glowed red just like Orga did. The beam he fired this time was four times larger than any of the others forcing me to use the full power of my thrusters to evade it. It punched through several buildings continuing until it hit the ocean. To my right I saw an equally large crystal and recklessly smashed into it.

Destroyah moved in front of me growling venomously. _I knew we shouldn't have sent that plant bitch, she was too weak for this. _

Anger blazed through my entire body at the mention of Biollante. Destroyah had no right to talk about her. _SHUT THE HELL UP! _

I too glowed red feeling power rush through my body into my jet thrusters. My speed was off the charts according to my sensors, I was so fast I broke all the glass that was unbroken with the gale-force winds. My fist connected with Destroyah's jaws with a sound that could only be described as bones breaking painfully under the force of a mega-ton punch. I could see the orange blood flow from Destroyah's jaws as he staggered backward.

He caught himself faster then I thought and blasted me with Micro-Oxygen. At the last minute I conducted electricity throughout my body lessening the pain but it still did major damage. Before Destroyah could move in a barrage of artillery fire slammed into him from the sides. The EDF had arrived to back me up and where giving the Micro-Oxygen born kaiju everything they had. To any creature with an ounce of respect or dignity for humanity it would have been a brave sight, Destroyah was not one such being.

Roaring in fury he obliterated an entire row of soldiers and tanks with one beam of Micro-Oxygen. Countless lives lost in an instant.

_NO! _I charged forward despite the damage done to me only to feel a powerful tail wrap around me and begin drawing my power.

_If you love this humans so much Kiryu then you can die for them! _Destroyah snarled tossing me through a few buildings. _This time I'll make sure not even the bones are left! _He charged massive ball of Micro-Oxygen I knew would be enough to probably destroy me.

It was then that a literal ball of fire slammed into Destroyah so hard he flew backwards. When he got up his wings were smoking from the flames and his face had severe burns on them. _Who did that? _

Another ball of fire slammed into him then another. What my optics were seeing was unreal; one minute there was a flickering flame then the next Destroyah was reeling back from another burn wound. He broke apart into his flying form but the fireball slammed into him so hard he was forced to dissolve into millions of tiny crustaceans. The fireball settled down in front of me revealing a kaiju I'd never seen before.

It was just as big as you'd expected and looked like a lion with a mane made of flames. It skin resembled green dragon scales with fire running all over it like it was some kind of divine armor possessed. Its tail had a brilliant flame burning like a candle that waved back and forth. When it looked at me its eyes were the same as King Caesar's and Mothra's. In that moment I knew I wasn't just looking at some genetic experiment gone wrong or space invader turned friendly, I was looking an at ancient guardian kaiju.

_Who…who are you? _I asked not finding any date on the new arrival.

_I have gone by many names over the millennia but you metal dragon…may call me Fire Lion. _His voice sounded exactly like if a lion could talk; proud and strong. _You have fought bravely to defend these lands yet once you desired to raze them to the ground. _

_Yeah I was going through a…identity crisis. _I stood up to stand beside him watching Destroyah reform around us in his Aggregate form. _Whose side are you? _

_I believe the humans are calling me an "Earth Defender". I am a guardian of humanity, are you? _

_Yes. _

_Then fight with me metal dragon. _

We had four Destroyahs surrounding us but strangely I wasn't worried.

Fire Lion was a fierce fighter, he pounced on one of the Destroyahs shredding it to pieces within seconds using its fiery claws and fangs. A second one transformed into tide of tiny creatures to overwhelm him. Fire Lion transformed into a ball of raging fire so hot they backed off the moment they touched him. I came at the two other Destroyahs swinging my claws at them wildly. My maser cannons had been getting stronger and stronger with each crystal broke so when I fired them it obliterated the kaiju with one blast. The other managed to get its two claws into my chest, I over powered him and swung him over to Fire Lion.

With a growl he broke off his engagement to wrack his claws along the flying Destroyah's body. The three remaining beast converged on him only to watch as he disappeared then reappeared like a flickering flame. He fired a blast of red-hot flames while I blasted my maser cannons at near-full power. The resulting blast left the area a barren, scorched wasteland yet Destroyah reformed, only he was bleeding badly. Leaping at him Fire Lion ignored my warning about his Micro-Oxygen beam which hit him head on. To my shock he was in pain but it was only temporary. He lashed at Destroyah with his claws however Destroyah had smartened up, rather then try to dodge he just dissolved into trillions of tiny crustaceans the reformed himself to attack.

At one point when he reformed behind Fire Lion I slammed my tail directly into him. With him dizzy Fire Lion grabbed his tail releasing a flurry of flames and hurled him into him through a few more buildings into the water.

_What must be done to make him stay down? _He growled watching Destroyah rise from the water like some angry god.

_He's weak against cold-oriented weapons. He's taking only half the damage from your fire attacks because he of the way his body works. We're going to need some kind of cryo-weapon or attack if we're going to take him down. _

_What spawned such a vile creature? _

_Man…and kaiju I guess. You've got a lot to catch-up on. _

Suddenly a message came through communications, it was from EDF base commander Takagi. "Kiryu! Kiryu! Can you hear me?"

I entered a message back not caring about jokes: LOUD AND CLEAR. Somehow he knew I was operating of my own will and didn't seem to care.

"We've got a weapons pod inbound in four minutes. It's carrying a stash of cryogenic missiles you can use to take down Destroyah! Just hold on until it gets there!"

A picture of helicopters carrying a weapons pod came up on my HUD.

_What is it metal dragon? _

_I've got just what we need coming in in four minutes. Can you stall him until then? _

_Gladly. _He met Destroyah mid-air while I flew off to pick-up the weapons pod.

I should have known it would have been Takagi to pick up me, he always was pretty quick. The helicopters was within reach with the weapons pod hanging between them. I flew right up to them and hacked into their network. Once out they attached themselves to my back and arms perfectly along with a power boost. The list of weapons I had quickly was downloaded into my processor. Takagi had given me exactly what I needed so I sent him message back; THANKS FOR THE FIRE POWER! LEAVE THE REST TO ME AND FIRE LION!

Before I flew back into the battle I could see the pilots giving me a thumbs up as they moved back or went o pick-up any stranded soldiers.

Fire Lion was holding his own against Destroyah better I expected. He was agile and strong hitting Destroyah over and over again with blasts of fire from his tail. The battle stopped for a second when I arrived.

_Fire Lion get out of the way! _I yelled unleashing a torrent of cryogenic directly into Destroyah's face. The attack had surprised him just as much as the freezing cold did.

_I'll kill you for this! _

Destroyah took his eyes off of Fire Lion to aim at me but that was a mistake. He flung fireballs from his tail as he advanced towards me. With the freezing of his Micro-oxygen he couldn't transform leaving him a sitting duck. I blasted him with cryo-weapons from the front as Fire Lion continued blasting him with fire from the back. Apparently Destroyah knew if he didn't retreat he was going to die the same way he did when he first appeared; via a combination of freeing cold and blistering heat.

Somehow he ducked out of our twin assault and fled into the water bleeding like crazy. I aimed my weapons at him but Fire Lion held me back just as King Caesar had done.

_Leave him be, save your weapons for the bigger enemies. _

_Thanks for the back-up. _I faced him bowing my head slightly as a show of respect.

_You are very welcome metal dragon. Forgive my rudeness but I believe we can converse when the Earth is not in mortal danger. You showed your skills both as a warrior and as a defender, I look forward to fighting with you on the battlefield. _

_Head east from here, to a place called San Francisco. That's where you'll find the center of this hell. _

He bowed his head in thanks to me then vanished in a wisp of fire. With the battle over I smashed the left over crystals getting a supercharge of energy. Just ad I got to Tokyo Tower I got a message from Takagi.

"Kiryu…I know there's not a pilot in there so does this mean…I'm talking directly to you?" his voice was calm but I could still hear the confusion.

Takagi was from my records considered a cool-headed soldier that actually believed earth's monsters weren't just mindless beasts. Because of that I answered him back. "Yeah it's me. I'm sorry I've been…"

"Soul Searching?" there was now an air of playfulness in his voice.

"Yeah. The cause of the crystals is SpaceGodzilla. How's the Vortaak invasion going?"

"We've managed to push them back thanks to the combined effort of both us and the kaiju. Listen I…I don't know why you came back for us but thank you."

"I'm an Earth Defender Commander and remember…whether its flesh or steel, this is still my planet too. Got get back to the main battle, I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"Before you go stop in Seattle. All our major forces are off fighting off some of the large kaiju and we don't have the main power to fight what's rampaging through the city."

"What am I looking at Takagi?"

An image of Seattle appeared on my HUD. Seattle was a city of rain, what I was looking at looked like a crystal field in the middle of a volcanic wasteland. Planes, jets and fighters blasted away at a walking piece of volcanic rock that attacked with the fury of the earth itself. Its roar caused a chain of eruptions before the video went black.

"A new kaiju?" I asked analyzing the lava monster.

"We've given it the code name of Obsidius. We've got ice-based weaponry coming in from both the US and Canada but with the Vortaak invasion our convoys are being held up. You're our best bet at stopping him."

"Alright, I'll handle it then move on to San Francisco. Over and out." The transmission ended allowing me to extract the information I needed from Tokyo Tower.

My jets had enough power to get me over the Pacific and onto US soil. Flying through the air I looked down at the city hoping nothing else attacked. Turns out Akane was in some special flight training in the United States. I hoped she was still alive, I hoped she and Chujo had lived through this shit-storm. I looked at a long list of names who I hoped hadn't bitten the dust yet.

* * *

I was approaching the Seattle coast when whirlwind of water nearly knocked me out of the air. From the water the kaiju code named Titanosaurus emerged from the water snapping at me. I kicked him off training all my weapons on him until I noticed he had burn marks on parts of his body.

_I take it those aren't from humans or the Vortaak are they? _I asked reading Titanosaurus's file. He wasn't an evil kaiju but he liked to be left alone.

_So what if they weren't! You're one of the humans' machines, aren't you going to kill me? _

_Not unless you give me a reason to_. _You aren't the type to join up with a group like SpaceGodzilla's. Mind telling me why? _

His face changed from anger to a more annoyed expression. _I'm not with him because I want to. I just want the crystal power-ups so I can make the humans regret waking me. _

_That's all? Don't you even care people are dying in mass? _

_Why should I? They woke me up first so that makes them guilt! _

Normally you could draw a line between kaiju on how humanity was viewed. It wasn't really good or evil, just tolerant and flat-out disgust or hatred for the human race. Kaiju like the Earth Defenders stood on the line of tolerance. Titanosaurus's view feel somewhere in the middle I guess. When you think about it seemed like every kaiju had a right to pick a bone with humanity.

_It doesn't matter anymore, I don't want any part of this war! _

_Then try heading deep beneath the Pacific. Trust me I'll make sure no one disturbs you…though you're on your own if you end-up messing with the Seotopians. _

_Why would you let me go? Aren't you suppose to be the humans' greatest death bot? _

_Who says a death bot can't have feelings? _

Titanosaurus looked like he was considering the options he had before a volcanic tremor ran through the area. _It's not like I think they deserve to be wiped out but…I lived through the extinction, all I wanted was some peace and quiet! That's all! Then the aliens happened and things just… _

_Shit got messed up. Trust me I get it. Now get going before lava starts falling from the sky. _

_Too late for that. _Before he sunk into the waves he said one last thing to me. _When you face Obsidius watch your back, he's…unstable and I don't mean that as a figure of speech. _

Titanosaurus disappeared into the ocean leaving me to head towards the darkened skies over Seattle. As I flew I couldn't help but chew on what he'd said to me, yes it was humanity's fault for waking him up but from there it seemed like things only spun out of control. I wondered how many other kaiju had similar stories. If they did how did we all end-up here? All long did it take for whatever reasons they had to get lost in the countless attempts at destroying humans and humans fighting back? It was all starting to look like an endless cycle.

* * *

Fire Lion: When I saw his design I immediately liked him. I'm sad he lost to Obsidius (who I like just as much) so I put him in the story.

Hotaka Ozaki: _Final Wars _is set in the mid-21st century so I chose to have a little fun with things like a grand-father or ancestor.

Next chapter sees Kiryu go head to head with Obsidius and the Vortaak invasion force forcing Obsidius into an unlikely team-up.


	5. Chapter 5: Metal and Magma

I do not own anything.

Chapter 5: Metal and Magma

* * *

The words Seattle and volcano never really fit into the same sentence though what I saw made me rethink that. The entire city was just as it had been in my video-fed; a literal volcano rising out of the city spewing lava out in waves big enough to engulf an entire forest in less than ten minutes. As usual the city was raining, when the heavy rain met the red-hot magma traveling through the streets it caused a literal blanket of steam to envelop the city. The entire area had been torn apart by earthquakes and fields of energy crystals springing up everywhere. Whole sections of Seattle had split or broken off forming a series of warped platforms to which the lava washed off into the ocean.

_What the hell could have done this? _

"Kiryu? Are you reading me? This is EDF central command!"

"I got you." The face of a Japanese woman appeared on my HUD. She seemed surprised I was actually talking directly to her whether than just a pilot responding back.

"I'm Kenji Miku, consider me your mission back up for this mission." She forwarded a picture of the kaiju, Obsidius to me. "Your target is an extremely dangerous kaiju we've classified as Obsidius."

Looking at the molten beast I couldn't help but wonder what could have given life to such a creature. "Miku how the hell is this thing alive? For that matter what made him?"

"From what our data shows Obsidius was formed from the combined energy of the crystals and the rare minerals beneath the earth. He's been rampaging through the entire coast but he doesn't seem to be following anyone's orders. All he's done is attack anyone that's tried to get close."

"I can imagine. This doesn't look like the kind of guy who'd follow anyone's orders."

Passing over a set of buildings I fired a few cryo-missiles after finding there were still people inside.

"Thank you for doing this." Miku's voice was soft. "I've seen the reports, you've been helping people anywhere you can."

"Were you expecting me to be just a lifeless machine or just another mindless beast?" to me it was an honest question. I was looking at Miku's file and found it surprising; she was not only a kaiju specialist but she viewed kaiju in a more positive light.

"No! Never! I was one of the technicians assigned to analyze you after you um…the first you had an incident." I could tell she was doing her best to avoid offending me which I was grateful for. "So how are you holding up? All my monitors here say you're doing just fine but I know things can be complicated."

_You have no idea. _"I'm fine. I've got a hit on him and closing in. I'll get back to you as soon as possible-" I couldn't finish my sentence do to the house sized chunk of magma that hurled past my head.

Emerging from the lava pit Obsidius looked exactly like the images; a walking pile of lava and volcanic rock. Still almost like Biollante I could tell something was different about him, his movements were so bizarre almost to the point he seemed to be in pain.

_GO AWAY! _He shot a blast of lava straight at me which I dodged easily. He roared again blasting more waves of lava at me.

It really didn't need to be said that Obsidius was pissed off. The question was who was it at?

Lowering myself down I took cover behind a building analyzing his body.

"So far all he's been doing is smashing the crystals. He even fought of Destroyah when he tried to take them." Miku said sending me a stream of data. "We haven't been able to figure out a weak point on his body so you're just going to have to wing it."

Loading my set of missiles I faced Obsidius. "Trust me, I'm good at that."

The missiles did half the damage I thought they would, probably do to the energy surges running through his body. Since getting close to him wasn't the best idea I hanged back blasting him with cryo-missiles and even a freeze ray they'd built into the weapons pod. All any of it seemed to do was make him angrier.

Like a wild bull he charged through the buildings straight into me melting some of my armor off. When I nearly dodged a claw swipe at my face I could feel all the anger and sadness rolling off the heart. Pressing me against a sinking ledge he lunged at me again. I fired two missiles each into his arms freezing them then breaking them with a tail whip. It didn't slow down Obsidius who merely came at me again with his mouth. If it weren't for my jet thrusters I'm sure my already scared face would have melted.

Landing next to a crystal I waited for Obsidius to emerge however he didn't, at least not in front of me. Leaping out from behind I barely had enough time to avoid a downward swipe aimed at my neck. Acting quicker than the rock that made him up could move he was on me giving me a good few punches to the jaw.

_LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! _

Firing a missile into his armpit threw him off, I unloading a valley of cryo-genic missiles into his mid-section hoping that would cool him down. _What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this? _

_SHUT-UP! _

I didn't think he could self-destruct and reform himself but I was wrong. His explosion threw me off my feet into a collection of collapsing buildings and crystal fragments. I jetted upward just as the platform sunk into the rapid-forming lava lake before heading for the water where I could cool down.

True Obsidius didn't follow me, he just smashed a few more energy crystals to power himself up some more. Instead of advancing into the water he roared at me sending a powerful earthquake ripping through the water directly at me. My feet crumbled into the fissure he'd created trapping me for the moment. Alarms blared alerting me to the incoming wave of fireballs he'd decided to rain down on me since I couldn't move. With no choice left I used my maser cannon like a sword (similar to how the _other side of me _did in our dream match).

Back on the shore Obsidius roared in fury at me. I dug my feet out of the fissure while firing up my thrusters so it looked like I was hovering above the water. I didn't bother with any pre-attack, I just slammed into Obsidius with all my strength sending both of us tumbling into the area where the sea met the lava. With him down on the ground I fired every cold-weapon I had yet he still managed to reach out to barely touch. By this point I was asking why the humans scrapped my Absolute Zero Cannon. Who cares if it was expensive! It might have taken time to recover economically but hey there would have been a civilization left!

Out of the smoke two outstretched arms latched onto my neck, then Obsidius came jetting out rolled up in a ball. Flames and sparks exploded from where his attack made contact with my chest sending me crashing down right next to a lava pit. Obsidius's claw barely missed my head yet we were still close enough for each other I would have been able to look into his eyes if he had any.

I felt a lot of things roll of him at that close a range; anger, hatred, and confusion being the biggest of them all. Early he kept saying to leave him alone like he was a frustrated child. Switching to an alter set of vision I saw the power of the crystals raging through his body like a hurricane. No wonder he was extra pissed, Obsidius was a newborn kaiju with a massive power surge running through him with no way of stopping its influences on his mind unlike the rest of us were.

His gaping mouth was within firing rage, I blasted him temporarily decapitating him. Getting up I flew back down to the water trying to figure out a better way to handle things. If he was like a confused kid then what could I see to make him stop because there was no way in hell I could keep fighting in the city and with my cryo-weapons running out. Once he reformed he curled into a ball and attacked me again. With one swipe of my tail I sent him soaring into the air. He fired a stream of lava, I countered with a maser blast sending sparks and embers raining down.

We locked claws with each other crushing the ground under us. He wasn't backing down through force so once again I decided to try reason.

_Listen to me! If you calm down I can help you! _

_WHY!? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? _

_My name is Kiryu, you're Obsidius! _

Just as quickly as I said the name Obsidius's hands started loosening and the eruptions began to subside. The energy began to drawn from his body signaling his cool down.

_My name…is Obsidius? _

_Yeah, that's what the humans gave you? Do you prefer something else? _

Obsidius actually looked like he was thinking it over before he answered me. _No I like it. What…what do you want from me? _

_I want you to stop wrecking this place. People lived here Obsidius and you've killed them, thousands of people. _Using my snot I pointed at the volcanic fields surrounding us. For probably the first time Obsidius looked like he was realizing the devastation he'd caused. It's not often you see a kaiju do this, actually try to fully understand the damage they've done. _This people didn't do anything to deserve this so I'm asking you to stop. I'll get everyone to stop attacking and leave you alone, I promise. _

_W-Why shouldn't I hurt them! My head hurts! The voice said they were doing it, I listened to it! But the pain didn't go away! It just got worse! _

I could tell Obsidius was about to erupt again (literally). _Did the voice tell you to break all the crystals? _

_Yeah…why? _

_Then there you have it, stop destroying the crystals and the headaches will stop. _It was a no-brainer that SpaceGodzilla was behind Obsidius's headaches. All Obsidius was to him was a bulldozer meant to draw everyone attention while he tried to escape his alternate dimension prison. He was just a tool for someone else's use, sort of like me.

_Do you know what's happening here? _

_I know there's a lot of fighting going on. The voice said…well…why shouldn't I kill humans? _

_Because as bad as they are they don't deserve this. They don't deserve to be exterminated down to every last man, woman, and child without a second thought. _Was I growing a conscious by that point? A human conscious rather than the mutated dinosaur brain crossed with a super computer I always thought would be all I'd have? His question was fair though, being a kaiju practically made you a god this days. The problem was you never knew where the next "god" was going to come from or if it was going to pick a fight with you. If there was a fight there would be human crossfire. Kaiju…like I said a good chunk of them see humans as bugs that need to be squashed.

_Have you…killed humans? _Obsidius seemed more curious than before probably as a result of calming down.

…_Once. The details are eh, complicated, the point is I didn't enjoy it. It was horrifying that's all I can say but that's just me personally. _I was still pissed off over the matter. _I was created to protect but I…it sucks ass okay? Humans may be assholes sometimes but I've seen it; they've got their finer points. _Had I the ability to I would have given Obsidius a sheepish smile remembering all the names of humans I'd grown to admire for their determination and kindness; Akane, Chujo, Takagi, and a whole bunch of other people I learned from my updates.

As small as it was I picked up a life signature in a sinking building and moved towards it. Inside was a little girl crying her eyes out as she was trapped with no way out. For me it was easy, gently I moved the rubble aside only to watch her shriek in terror of me despite just saving her life. She had every right to because really; to a human how did we kaiju look? How did I look? We were monsters just as humans were bugs to us.

I'd come to the conclusion a long time ago that humanity as a species was naturally curious about everything around them. That curiosity has both been a thing of true wonder and something to be hated with a burning passion. On the flipside did that give a kaiju the right to kill a few million people in a rampage then leave like nothing happened? If it did than maybe humanity was justified in building weapons like me. They were scared shitless. I wonder if Mothra realized that, yeah she's a guardian but does she realize that doesn't stop people of being _terrified of her_ just as much as it does Godzilla or the others. She already showed the world she's fully capable of going on a good rampage when her priestesses were kidnapped.

"Amazing, I can't believe anyone actually lived through this." Miku's shocked voice came through.

"You humans have this great ability; you can endure through anything." I replied back sending her a request to put on some soothing music to calm the girl down. I wasn't going to leave her alone to die like the millions of other people were around the world.

The music came through my outside speakers doing just the trick. Obsidius was behind me but wasn't attacking as if he too was entrapped in the calming melody that was playing. I believe it was created from the melody discovered by the psychic Miki Shinjo, wait, it was Saegusa back down, maybe it wasn't it doesn't matter.

Taking the girl in my hands gently I made sure she was kept close in case a surprise attack came. Over my shoulder Obsidius stared at the sot-covered child in amazement. The girl looked at me with fearful yet thankful eyes that made me slightly sad.

_Did I do that to her? _For the first time there was something akin to sorrow in Obsidius voice.

I could have been gentle like I was earlier but I wasn't. I'd had it. _It probably is your fault. Her family's probably dead and odds are she's going to grow up with a fierce hatred of kaiju. One day she may create some kind of super weapon to kill us, all because of this. _That was probably the case for most of humanity by this point. Kaiju go on rampages, people die, and humanity builds new technology to make them pay for it. Along the way something probably goes wrong and a new kaiju is born. Against the ever growing tide humanity would have no choice but to develop new weapons and technology if they hoped to survive. Had any kaiju ever done this? Try looking at things through a human point of view? In my optics it was such a stupid cycle I felt like simply shutting down right there.

As long as there were humans and kaiju the cycle was never going to end.

"KIRYU GET THE GIRL TO SAFETY NOW!" Miku's voice was laced with alarm making me curl my hands (not enough to crush the child) around the girl to protect her.

Laser beams slammed into me and Obsidius. The Vortaak had found us and were being absorbing the energy from the shields. Not waiting for Obsidius's reaction I flew across the sky still holding the crying girl. I want to believe I was developing a real heart by that point because to me that girl's cries where enough to make the still animalistic part of me roar in fury. On a mountain an evacuation convoy was moving along eager to get away. Once they saw me they stopped long enough for me to drop the girl off then begin flying back to Seattle. The Vortaak ships fired every weapon they had at me but it didn't do any good. With my claws, blades, teeth, and assault weapons I shredded through their ships like paper.

"Miku how many ships am I looking at here?"

"About a dozen! We've got fighter planes coming in to back you up! Don't let them destroy any more of the crystals or get to the evac-routes!"

I would rust before I let them get that close to those people. Apparently Obsidius felt the same way I did.

Like a shark made of volcanic rock he exploded from the lava crushing Vortaak ships in mass. _I don't like that sound! I don't want to hear it. _

_Then back me up. _

After telling him what to do Obsidius triggered an earthquake stronger than the last one sinking most of the remaining crystals into the lava. With the power surges not running through him non-stop he fought a little bit calmer than earlier. Heh, I laughed when I heard a crew's terrified scream as Obsidius literally trapped their ship inside his mouth where they no doubt died quite painfully. A large ship arrived firing energy beams that actually pushed us back a little. Our attacks bounce off the energy shield it'd put up forcing Obsidius to adapt a more low-tech strategy; he threw huge chunks of magma at it.

Just as he hefted a chunk big enough to probably shatter the energy shield a red and yellow laser nailed him in the back shattering his body into pieces that fell into the lava pond.

_OBSIDIUS! _

A sickly dark voice cackled in my ear like Destroyah's only more mechanical. _Oh sorry, was that you're new best friend Kiryu? _

Gigan and Megalon flew towards me blasting lightning bolts and energy beams at me.

_You bastards! _I roared firing my maser and missiles at them in anger.

They flew right past me going straight for a crystal cluster Obsidius hadn't managed to sink yet. A cluster of Vortaak ships crowded around the stash eager to extract their power with Gigan and Megalon standing guard.

_I told you I'd be back to make you pay! _Megalon came first swinging his drills at me with reckless abandon.

Hovering over the ground I fell back kept a lock of Gigan who seemed to be trying to flack me from the side.

_Keep those eyes open dumbass! _

Megalon's drill swipe barely grazed my mid-section however I felt the pain of Gigan's feet slam into me from behind. Right into his brother's arms. Before the cybernetic beetle could sink his drills into me I fired three cryo-missiles at his face freezing it. Naturally Megalon wailed like a baby saying he was going to rip me apart. I shut him up with two swift punches to the face. Moving faster than I thought he could Gigan swung his left blade at my neck. I met it with one of my own steel blades then I countered the other one leaving me and Gigan to face each other optic to optic.

_Not bad for an out dated knock-off. _He growled charging up optic blast.

My maser cannons began charging up energy in response. _Not bad for an oversized evil penguin. _

The resulting collision knocked both me and Gigan into a bed of up-turned earth that broke under our immense weight. To his right I saw a stream of lava rushing down, firing a missile I made sure he felt a downpour sink into his. Megalon leaped over Gigan bellowing like an angry god bringing both his drill arms down.

Kicking my thrusters into max power I slammed myself into him holding both his forearms with my hands. We crashed back into the water with Gigan rising up behind us shaking off the magma over him.

_STOP DESTROYING EVERYTHING! _

To my shock Obsidius rose up behind Gigan grabbing him and pulling him back into the lava ready to tear him apart. Seeing his brother in trouble Megalon completely forgot about me to race towards the battle not caring that the Vortaak were probably giving him orders to destroy me. It's true, even killer kaiju can care about their family to an extent. The Vortaak warship from earlier was raining down a barrage of fire on Obsidius however al he seemed to do was shrug off the attacks in favor of bashing against Gigan and Megalon. It was probably dirty of me but I used it as a distraction to move back over to the crystal cluster and wipe out the ships guarding it with a few blasts of my maser cannons then took off the energy.

The warship never saw me coming towards it charging up my maser cannon. I blew the bridge apart with one blast sending the wreckage crashing on top of Megalon. Now royally pissed off he reckless charged Obsidius blasting him with lightning. Gigan fired up the buzz saw on his belly then flew at me. With no options left I fired my last set of cryo-missiles from the backpack, following that I launched it at him like a missile. He pushed through the explosions despite the damages and nearly took my arm off.

In that moment I knew if we didn't end the fight quickly Obsidius and I were done for. Facing them shoulder to shoulder we all fired an energy last (lava for Obsidius and lightning for Megalon) creating a beam struggle. At some point Obsidius blast and mine merged together (mine's developing a green glow to it again) and overpowered Gigan and Megalon. I charged in first focusing millions of volts of electricity into my wrist blades that I slammed into Gigan's stomach. Coming up behind me Obsidius grappled with Megalon surprising him in the amount of strength he possessed.

_What the hell? You're like us! _

_NO! I'm not! _

_CRUNCH! _

Megalon's left arm came off in an explosion of magma and fire followed by his right arm. Frantic he tried to fly away only for Obsidius to angrily ram his fist directly into his chest while releasing a burst of fire and magma. The last thing Megalon saw was probably Obsidius biting into his head before it exploded in a shower of sparks and metal.

_Damn, the Seotopians are going to be pissed. _

_MEGALON! _

Gigan's attacks were now one-hundred percent fiercer after watching his brother's death, not even the Vortaak could control him now. He sent his optical beam everywhere not caring it destroyed a stay Vortaak ship or hit us. Deep down seeing this made me realize there was one thing humans and kaiju had in come; the grief of losing family.

_YOU'RE DEAD YOU HUNK OF ROCK! DEAD! _Gigan screamed digging his scythe blades into Obsidius's chest and shoulder. In return I buried my blades in his back. We both took flight trying to shake each other off with Gigan succeeding in throwing off into a lava pit. By a miracle my armor held up well against the heat but his optic blast was a different story. For a few minutes I was confused due to the pain overload and could have gotten my head chopped off if Obsidius hadn't tackled Gigan into the lava again.

As expected Gigan kicked him off looking to fire another optic blast at me until a barrage of missiles slammed into his face. The humans had arrived. Normally Gigan wouldn't have let something as small as human fighter planes and aerial attack drones distract him but in his state of mind he wildly attacked them forgetting about me. That was all I needed.

Grabbing a hold of his neck and leg my organic-muscle fiber maxed out along with my jet thrusters. Hurling Gigan across the city was as easy as throwing a softball. In the end he ended up landing a mixing area where the lava met the ocean, right in front of Obsidius who blasted him with another intense stream of lava. This time his chest armor melted away revealing the sparking circuitry I was looking for.

_Enjoy the scrap hip. _My maser cannons fired at full power hitting Gigan's exposed circuitry.

"You got him. I gotta say, that was some good teamwork between you two." Miku said impressed I'd managed to work with Obsidius after helping him calm down.

When the dust settled Gigan's head was lying in the ocean with parts of his body scattered under rubble and sinking into the magma.

* * *

Please Rate and Review.


	6. Chapter 6: Soul of a Guardian

I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 6: Soul of a Guardian

After five minutes of staring at Gigan's charred remains Obsidius and I faced each other. At first I didn't know what to think of him but now I was hoping like hell he meant what he said about not liking the sound of crying.

_**So metal head any plans? Do you have one? **_

Good question, what was I going to do with Obsidius? There was no way I was going to let the EDF destroy him or take him in for some sick experiments. I owed him that much. Immediately the place codenamed Monster Island came to mind. Would Obsidius agree to go there? Would he fit in with all the other monsters, Godzilla included?

_**Why do you care so much? He's not your problem. **_

_Yes he is. I got to help defend the humans instead of sinking all of the west coast. Whatever he does is on me. _

_Kiryu…what now? _Obsidius said looking out at the landscape.

_You can find someplace to wait this out if you don't want to keep getting involved. As for me I've got a mission; I'm going to San Francisco to kill SpaceGodzilla. _

_Why? He's strong and you're damaged. _

_I'm going because one it's my job and two because from the looks of things I'm the only left. Everyone else is off fighting the Vortaak or other mutants. _

Just as I was about to fire up my jets Obsidius presented me with a crystal that radiated more energy than the others.

_I'm coming with you. _He said sounding serious. _I…I want to help people stop crying. _

Taking the crystal in hand I crushed it soaking in the energy. I sent a message to Miku to give the word Obsidius was no longer a hostile. I think on that day I'd made a new Earth Defender and even a friend. We were an odd pair though; one of us a giant robot built over the bones of the first kaiju with a split personality and the other an animated pile of volcanic rock. Regardless, at that time I was happy.

The road towards San Francisco was littered with crystals, battles, space ships, and monsters beating up on monsters. On the way we clashed head-on with a Vortaak strike force in Los Angeles. To say things got chaotic would have been an understatement. The ships broke off in squadrons attacking us with lasers and sonic blasts. We wasted no time in destroying them until the last ship, the command ship tried to kamikaze us. Obsidius swatted it aside like it was a fly.

Heading south I was going over a lot in my head. Was that little girl safe? Was that kid Hotaka safe? What about Chujo and Akane? Communications were so scrambled not even I could get a clear message across. From what chatter I picked up the EDF was turning back the invasion quickly but the mutants had been a bigger problem. What was alarming was how all the fights seemed to be centered on San Francisco. King Ghidorah had been cited there battling Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, and the humans. It wasn't fear or anger that was in my circuits at the thought of facing Mothra, it was annoyance. She was fully prepared to fight me herself if the humans didn't have me dismantled. Being honest, I would have kicked her ass for trying it.

What did she think of me? She said using the bones of the original Godzilla to build me was a grievous blow against the spirit of the earth, why didn't anyone say anything when humanity's other actions came back to haunt them? In the future King Ghidorah gets turned into a cyborg, human pollution creates Hedorah, and the list goes on. Now there was anger in me. I would help defeat King Ghidorah with the others but I was going to give Mothra a piece of my mind, I didn't care if she was the guardian of the earth or not. I was not going to seat ideally by while she called for my destruction again.

_**Kill her. **_

Great idea expect knowing Mothra she'd probably be revived somehow. Revival tends to happen a lot to kaiju, me included.

"-Kiryu evade now!" Miku's alarmed voice woke me from my thoughts too late.

I was knocked into a mountain range by a shockwave of energy while Obsidius burrowed under the ground. _Stupid. _

_**It's about time you realized that. If you're facing King Ghidorah let me take control, I can beat him easily. **_

_And then let you go on another rampage? No thinks old man, I can handle it on my own. _

"Kiryu are you alright? I tried contacting you but you were kind of lost." Miku said rebooting all my damaged systems remotely.

"I zoned out for a minute. How's the battle coming?"

"We're not sure but from what we can tell the Vortaak are on their last legs. Their mother ship is down SpaceGodzilla's emerged and we've had to call in every available man, machine, or kaiju we could to keep the battle from spreading."

Over the horizon I could see energy blasts and hear the roars of enraged kaiju. It was going to be one hell of a brawl. Facing Obsidius he didn't need eyes or a mouth to tell me he was serious.

"Any plan here Miku?" I asked knowing the moment we entered the battle we'd be attacked by practically everyone.

"Commander Takagi's come with a pit of a plan, it involves Obsidius." A real-time feed of the rea showed up; it looked like a forest of crystals. "Everything's being supercharged by the energy field the crystals are creating and there are way too many crystals to destroy by hand. Have Obsidius create an earthquake to destroy the entire place."

"Won't that doom the city?" There wasn't much left but I still worried there may have been people trapped.

"We've completely evacuated everyone within a twenty-mile radius so you don't have to worry."

"What about all the energy run off? Each time one of those things is destroyed it releases an energy surge. Odds are the Vortaak are going to make a power grab, literally."

"We got it covered." Now a set of energy receivers appeared on my HUD. They were all just far away for them to not be damaged in battle but close enough to absorb the energy release. "We're going to absorb all the energy in this receivers."

"You guys have really thought of everything haven't you?"

"No, half of it is coming from the commander. He's got faith in you and so do I." Miku said smiling.

Faith…I was born with people having that feeling in me. When you heard it said to you in the middle of a crisis it tends to make you feel warm inside. 'What about Obsidius?"

"You did manage to convince him to help too so why not."

A series of roars cut the transmission brining my focus back to the battle unfolding before us; it was a three-way barrel and it didn't seem to be calming down. Rodan was going head to head with Megaguirus in air-born death match, Anguirus and King Caesar were double-teaming Hedorah while fighting off Vortaak ships, and lastly Mothra, Varan, and a mutant-lizard like creature code-named Zilla was battling King Ghidorah.

_Which one do I go after? _Obsidius asked awe-struck by the free-for-all.

Growling I felt my maser cannons charge up with energy. _Either the Vortaak, the overgrown fly, the walking pile of shit, or the three-headed dragon. Anyone, just be ready to sink all the crystals. _I wanted to add Mothra to the list after seeing her. I thought I could handle it but I was wrong. I'd fight with her but when all this was over we were going to have words.

King Ghidorah had caught Varan and Mothra and was about to fry them before I flew in stabbing my claws into his back. He released them turning one of his three heads to me.

_Ah so the prodigal machine returns to defend its masters. _

He threw me off no problem making me land right next to Mothra, Varan, and Zilla. Mothra's eyes grew wide upon seeing me.

_Y-You! H-How!? Why are you- _

_You with us or them? _Zilla cut in facing me.

_I'm with you. _

Zilla faced Mothra. _He's with us, save the small talk for later. _Like a bull dog he ran off firing atomic fire at King Ghidorah's chest.

Mothra fixed me with a fierce glare I returned with equal, if not more intensity. We knew a talk (maybe a fight) was coming but focused on sending King Ghidorah back into space again.

King Ghidorah managed to get two of his heads around me but failed due to Varan grabbing his last head before it could bite me. Mothra wiped up a gust that amplified Zilla's atomic fire, scorching one of King Ghidorah's already damaged wings. I could tell he was starting to take serious damage due to the various bloody gages on his body and his slower reaction time. Over a hill top I could see Obsidius holding Hedorah down while a squad of jets blasted him with cryo-missiles then Anguirus body slammed into him.

_Looks like you guys are losing! _Rodan screeched overhead blasting Megaguirus into the water. She rose from it looking angrier than ever then made a path straight towards us.

_Incoming! _Varan shouted backing off of King Ghidorah.

Three golden beams of lightning hit Megaguirus in the right wing destroying it completely. Those beams next turned to King Caesar who was used like a battering ram against the rest of us. Steeling myself I came at King Ghidorah jamming my blades deep into his abdomen. My metallic fangs sparked with charged lightning just as I bit into his right neck. He bucked and reared but I refused to let go until Hedorah grabbed me and pulled me off. His disgusting sludge tried to get inside me however by creating another electrical field I forced him back, Obsidius punched him so hard his entire body collapsed.

Turning back to King Ghidorah, Mothra, King Caesar, and Rodan fired their energy beams knocking him out of the air. Anguirus slammed into his body making all three heads howl in pain. Obsidius hefted a large ball of magma and hurled it right as he began to take flight again.

_You worthless maggots! You dare attack me! _

_Well you came to our planet first._ I lightly chuckled enjoying the triple growls I got from him.

Spreading his wings out King Ghidorah began to generate a powerful magnetic field that knocked everyone back and shattered some of the crystals. Luckily my metal body was resistant to magnetism leaving me only the one able to attack. Re-entering a wound with my blade I sent an electric shock through King Ghidorah body stopping the pulse attack. My attack did more than I thought as King Ghidorah could barely howl in pain, he was paralyzed.

_Ya' know I wouldn't mind some help here! _For a minute everyone just stared at me amazed I'd just given them an opening.

Obsidius and Anguirus came first, curled up tight in balls slamming into King Ghidorah's back followed by King Caesar and Rodan attacking him from above. Mothra blasted him again followed by Varan biting deeply into his neck before flying off. With all my strength I threw him over into a reforming Hedorah firing my maser cannons along with Zilla.

Hedorah immediately vanished from my sensors, probably distengrated or realized this wasn't a fight he wanted to be in. The Vortaak attacked us with renewed force but against all of us there were out-gunned.

_Nice plan._ Anguirus complimented me after downing few ships with his sonic roar.

His compliment made me feel a whole lot better about myself even when King Ghidorah got back up and knocked me off my feet. Zilla was a lot faster and more agile than I thought, he moved through the crystals and buildings getting close enough to bite into King Ghidorah's middle neck. King Caesar backed him by landing a devastating series of blows on his back alongside Mothra. Grabbing his tail Obsidius bellowed pulling the space dragon to the ground so he could burn more of the golden scales off his body. One of his heads lunged towards him only to be stopped by me digging my claws into his neck.

_You're not going to win this. _I growled looking King Ghidorah in the eye. His eyes held nothing but cold malice and unbridled fury.

_I know but neither will you damn idiots. I gotta say SpaceGodzilla's smarter than I first thought. _Sadistic joy flashed through his eyes before he threw us all off taking to the skies again.

This time he didn't turn around to fight us again instead he started heading towards the clouds. Vortaak ships forgot about us and scrambled over to King Ghidorah. Energy wires shot out to contain him but even in his damage state he was still too strong for them to hold him down. With one flap of his wings he blew them away. Over the com-lines I heard the Vortaak queen screaming at King Ghidorah for abandoning his "masters".

_I OBEY NO ONE! _His gravity beams fused into one singular blast that tore through the remaining Vortaak fleet and the mother ship ending the invasion. Before long he was out of sight then out of the planet's atmosphere.

_So now can we start destroying the crystals? _Anguirus asked looking at all the glowing crystals around them.

_Not yet you overgrown rodent I need those. _

I knew that voice, it was Destroyah's.

An empowered Destroyah blew right past us landing directly in the center of the crystal field. The micro-oxygen licking out of his mouth was enough a sign to know he'd been waiting the battle out powering himself up.

_Obsidius, sink every crystal you can. I don't care what you destroy just don't leave a single one of them left standing. _

Taking up a defensive position in front of Obsidius I let Destroyah know I wasn't letting him get near him. Surprisingly the others formed a protective ring around him too.

_Perfect, I can wipe you all out together. _Destroyah said firing a massive beam of micro-oxygen at us.

Mothra moved to the front of us creating a barrier that somehow deflected the attack the sides. Anguirus and Rodan ran at Destroyah blasting him separately only to be knocked aside by Destroyah's tail. King Caesar slammed into Destroyah's face with a drop kick then followed it up with an uppercut. Grabbing him Destroyah threw him in the path of Rodan.

While he was distracted I grabbed his neck ignoring the gashes he left in my armor. Zilla tackled him into the ground blasting his face with atomic fire at point-blank range. Just as I thought Destroyah tried to transform into trillions of tiny creatures however Mothra released a wave of golden dust that froze him in his final form. Picking him up by the tail I hurled him through the air, Rodan fired a uranium beam directly into his chest.

Destroyah fell deeper into the ground due to the earthquake that was now ripping through the area. The entire city started sinking into crumbling plates of earth due to Obsidius's full power being unleashed. Rodan, Varan, and Mothra grabbed Anguirus, King Caesar, and me to move us out of the target radius. Destroyah was still trying to recover not only from our combined assault but also his damaged wings.

A larger center crystal broke apart to reveal SpaceGodzilla howling in rage at us. Taking the opportunity to end this I blasted him right in the chest at half my full power. I couldn't believe what happened next.

SpaceGodzilla's body began to crack like ice before exploding in a shower of crystal fragments.

_WHAT!? _

Deep echoing laughter rolled over the city making all of us turn our heads to the sky. An emergency transmission came from Miku along with an image of a meteor hitting New York City. To my shock I saw SpaceGodzilla emerge out of it roaring proudly into the night sky. In place of the destroyed copy a black hole began to form.

He'd played us, all of us expect for King Ghidorah. SpaceGodzilla knew we'd all be going after him so he set a trap to lure us all in and take us out in one go. Even I had to admit it was pretty smart thinking. Especially the black hole, the bastard seemed to enjoy using those.

_You double-crossing bastard! _Destroyah screamed struggling to keep from being pulled in.

_Oh come-on Destroyah. Don't make me sound so bad here. I knew you were planning on double crossing me as soon as I came through the portal. _His voice was laced with sugary venom that almost made me feel sorry for Destroyah. _ Enjoy oblivion and don't worry about the earth. I'll take good care of it! _

His manically voice faded leaving all of us to be helplessly get drawn closer into the black hole. First up was Megaguirus, no matter how hard she tried to fly away she couldn't escape the gravitational pull. She was only a few feet away before a uranium beam slammed into her face lasting her head-long into the black hole, cursing us all.

_Nice shot._ I grinned at Rodan even though I was steadily being drawn closer and closer.

If we didn't do something this thing was going to keep growing until it engulfed the entire west coast. But what could we do? Kaiju are powerful creatures but there are some things even we can't hope to fight against.

_Just in case this is the end, I was happy I got to fight beside you Kiryu. _Anguirus said struggling to keep his claws buried in the ground.

Hearing that made me more determined to find some way to save us from this. I hadn't come this far just to get defeated by some trap laid out by my cosmic "cousin" with a super ego. A crazy plan formed in my mind as I sent a message to Miku. "Can you remotely adjust my maser cannons?"

"Y-Yeah but you have to grant me access first! Kiryu what are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if I can stabilize that thing with an energy discharge. I'm granting you access now, find the right frequency and adjust my cannons so when I hit that thing it works!"

"You're going to need a lot more energy to pull this off." Miku said worryingly.

"Oh don't worry about that." By my right foot there was a sizable crystal still intact. "I've got a supply right here." Turning my head I faced the others shouting so they could hear me. "I'm going to go stop the black hole! Don't follow me! If the gravity lightens don't bother going after me, just run for it!"

_You know the odds of you surviving this are slim yes?_ King Caesar asked looking me over.

Powering up my thrusters I gave him an iron glare. _It's not really mines that matters…it's yours and humanity's. _With that I took up the crystal and flew towards the center of the black hole.

"Kiryu it's set! Blast it and get the hell out of there now!" Miku said setting up my targeting system before cutting off.

Once I got in close I hurled the crystal at the center of the black hole and blasted it. From the broken shards a multi-colored vortex started forming, churning in and out it released shockwaves that further flattened the landscape. The gravitational pull didn't weaken in fact it got stronger, especially at the center to which I was close to. It was like a push and pull battle with me trying to diffuse the energy surge while also keeping myself from being pulled in and crushed. My sensors started flashing bright red but I didn't care, all I focused on was the energy build up.

I'm not sure how long I kept blasting the center but eventually my readings started showing the black hole collapse. For a minute I was thankful then I saw something else was forming in its place; a supernova.

_GOD DAMN IT NO! _

_**You need to start putting more power in those jaws…literally! **_

The bones inside me began resonating with a feeling I've never felt before. I could feel them vibrating inside my metallic structure, feel renewed energy surge through my cybernetics directly into my maser cannons. My beam changed color from simply bright yellow to yellow with green, no longer did it look like a stream of lightning but a spiral beam of concentrated energy.

Whatever Miku or anyone else tried to tell me was lost due to all my focus being on stopping the explosion I knew was coming. I wondered if SpaceGodzilla could feel his trap falling apart. If he could I would have loved to have seen his face. Just as the newly created supernova began to form it condensed into a ball of glowing energy before exploding in a glorious shower of fire and light. I felt a silk-like substance wrap around my stomach and yack me back just as the blast wave hit me.

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes for my optics to come online followed by the rest of my systems. Pain ached through my bones and my cybernetic plating and bio-fiber. Alerts kept popping up on my HUD but they didn't matter. I was alive.

I. Was. Alive.

The beating of my semi-organic heart rung loud in my ear, I could feel the synthetic blood pumping through my veins like a river. At first I couldn't move my arms but soon feeling returned to them followed by my tail and legs. My hide was seared and scratched yet overall I'd avoided the worst of the blast. Turning my head I could see a thin trail of silk had been wrapped around my body and pulled me back. It was Mothra's silk. She (with everybody else's help probably) had probably helped save my life.

Luckily the others were alright if a little bruised according to my scanners. A feeling rushed through me. The feeling I got when I fought beside King Caesar and Fire Lion. I was grateful.

Miku's voice cut through my communications announcing I'd destroyed the black hole, stopped a full on supernova, and wounded SpaceGodzilla. The last one left me a little boggled as the last time I'd checked the asshole had been in New York City. A picture appeared showing a shrinking warp hole and a smoking SpaceGodzilla kneeling in the dust, his left shoulder crystal was gone and blood was running down his entire left side.

Apparently the energy discharge turned the supernova into a warp hole linked to SpaceGodzilla. My blast had traveled straight through it finding SpaceGodzilla on the other side of the country. Lifting my head up I roared (to any non-kaiju listening it probably sounded terrifying) with laughter.

The landscape was near-totally barren save for a cluster of ruined buildings or battle wreckage. Obsidius came up beside me looking over the destroyed city.

_Are you alright? _

_Yeah Obsidius. _I flexed my hand enjoying the feeling. _I've never felt better. Thanks old man. _

_**I did it for my survival, not for you. **_

Ignoring him I watched the battle between at New York enter into its final stage. Godzilla, Fire Lion, Battra, and the humans were firing everything they had at a crimpled SpaceGodzilla and a robotic bug-like kaiju.

Anguirus growled lightly at the scene. _Anyone feel like carrying me over to where SpaceGodzilla is? _

_Seriously? You're still ready to fight after all that? _Rodan questioned. _Forget it Anguirus, Godzilla and the humans have SpaceGodzilla covered. Well it was nice working with all of you, good to see you're back in action Kiryu but I'm going back to Monster Island for some sleep. _

_Too burned out to keep going? _Varan playful asked.

_Yes I am. In case you haven't noticed it's been one long ass battle so I'm going to leave it all to you guys. _Rodan simply replied heading towards the sea. _SHIT! _

Rodan was nearly cut in half but the energy blade that bursts from the rubble and by the razor sharp spikes of a familiar flying kaiju.

Like an angry ghost Destroyah emerged bleeding from various areas but still having enough energy to fire his chest blast at us. nearly we all dodged the attack.

_YOU ARE ALL SO DEAD! AFTER THEM YOU'RE NEXT SPACEGODZILLA! _Destroyah screeched attacking us with the fury of a mad god.

I readied my maser cannons despite the low energy reserves however a pair of volcanic hands wrapped around my neck.

_Obsidius! What's wrong with you? _

_I-I can't control my body! THE VOICE! I HEAR IT! I-I CAN'T CONTROL ANYTHING! _The pain in his voice told me he was telling the truth. A series of rainbow colored lights appeared around his head as he tried to pull his arms away from my neck. There was only one creature that could have caused him such pain.

_SpaceGodzilla! Let him go! _I knew he could hear him, even if he was currently getting the shit beaten out of him by the other monsters.

_I don't think so! Obsidius, kill them all! Bury them in molten hot magma! _From the sound of his voice I could tell was wheezing but still had enough mental power to control Obsidius.

I sailed through the air like a plane before I crashed into the ground alongside Anguirus. Obsidius was attacking everything in sight in a blind rage fueled by SpaceGodzilla, not even Destroyah could withstand a prolonged assault. Mothra tried to use her calming dust on him but Obsidius swatted her to the side followed by grabbing Rodan's wings. He screeched as the pain attacked his wings in full force.

To Obsidius the sound was pure hell. _STOP! PLEASE! _

SpaceGodzilla's voice was cold and indifferent. _It'll stop when all of them are dead. That's how you can make the pain go away Obsidius, kill every last one of them. _

Zilla tackled Obsidius so hard he let go of Rodan and grabbed him in a choke hold. Zilla forced his atomic fire at Obsidius's head, a crystal-like mirror formed over his head expelling the flames.

_Ah yes…the mutant iguana. Obsidius fry him extra crispy just like his dad was. _SpaceGodzilla chuckled.

Immediately smoke began to rise from where Obsidius held Zilla making the mutant reptile cry out in pain.

_Obsidius don't do it! _I shouted getting back up.

_I-I can't help it! I-I c-can't block him out Kiryu! I can't do it! _

_Yes you can! You're stronger than he is! Just push him out! _I was probably speaking from personal experience about having someone else in your head.

Obsidius dropped Zilla but he continued roaring at the sky causing fissures to open in the ground which lava quickly began to pour out of.

_Good boy. _SpaceGodzilla cackled. _Sink the whole area with every man, kaiju, and alien on it! That'll make the pain stop! _

My seismic reading were starting to go off the charts as Obsidius continued splitting the earth. Wildly he starting blasting a stream of lava at everything in sight, we all managed to keep out of the way, Destroyah tried to attack him.

Rushing forward he grabbed Obsidius raising his micro-oxygen infused claws. _I know you can hear me SpaceGodzilla! When I find you I'm going to melt the flesh from your bones! _

Before he could bring his claws down I stabbed him in the back and threw him off to the side.

_Dumbass! You know what's happening right? He's going to EXPLODE! _

_We have to stop him…Rodan can you carry him out to the sea? _King Caesar asked dodging a lava blast aimed at his head.

_Hell no! One; he's way too damn heavy to carry, two; he's too damn hot to touch, and three; I'm not going near him until he's calmed down! _Rodan yelled back staying well in the air away from the rest of us.

_I'll do it. _Mothra spoke up flying straight for him until I stopped her.

_No don't! _I placed myself between them and Obsidius. _I'll stop him just stay back. _

_You realize he's probably going to metal you into a pile of liquid right? _Varan asked.

My voice had a slightly harden edge to it even though I didn't mean for it to. _He's my friend, my responsibility. Just keep Destroyah off our backs. _

They all looked at me for a minute before charging back over to face Destroyah. Miku's voice cut through my transmissions, I knew she should probably have been focused on the NYC battle but she seemed more concerned about me. "Kiryu…what are you doing?"

"…Rescuing a friend." I cut the transmission off before Miku could finish what she was about to say. Turning back I could now see Obsidius had rainbow colored lights shining through some of the cracks in his body. His voice was laced with pain.

_Kiryu please…kill me now! _He begged me.

Taking a few easy steps towards him I answered. _Not happening buddy. _

_P-Please Kiryu! I don't want to hurt anyone else! Do it before he-AH! _The ground around him started to break apart due to a small cluster of crystals springing up.

_You think I'm just going to let that happen you useless stack of dirt? NEVER! You're my puppet, my slave, my instrument! You do what I tell you to do!_ SpaceGodzilla's voice echoed from the crystals.

Feeling new anger well up inside of me I blasted all the smaller crystals to pieces. _Shut-up! You don't own him. Obsidius…you can drive him out! Your soul is stronger than his will! _

_S-Soul? _Now the miniature eruptions ceased yet Obsidius continued to glow with rainbow colored light.

_A soul? Heh! What the hell would you know about a soul? _SpaceGodzilla called back now focused solely on me. _You're nothing but a hunk of metal built over a corpse's bones! A machine! A slave built by the humans in their pitiful attempt at survival! _

_A slave that's managed to go blow for blow with Godzilla twice, Destroyah, and managed to screw up your plan. Not bad eh? _

_Fine! So what if you have a soul? It's still born from HIM! A soul that's stained with the blood of thousands of people! You're no better than I am! _

What he said struck a nerve in me harder than any blow I'd taken that day. Having the soul of the original Godzilla I've looked at his memories…all that destruction. After that I looked at the official report of the first Godzilla attack.

Pride and disgust. Those were the two emotions I had. The _other side of me _felt the pride while I held nothing but disgust. All those lives lost, all of them were on my head.

_**Now why on earth is that? **_

I could hear the dark chuckle in his voice like a grenade going off.

_Because…_

* * *

Reality began to fade from me leaving back in the destroyed city. Standing before me the original Godzilla stood before tall. I could feel the metal come off my body, all the technology stripped away, all the marks of _humanity _broken off to reveal what was underneath it all.

_Whether I like it or not you're a part of me. You're all the savage, vengeful wrath humanity unearthed with the beginning of the atomic age. Me…I'm what they made in response to it all. _

_**So you're not denying it? Not denying what that space knock-off said? **_

Sighing I shook my head in defeat. _He's right. Thanks to you I've got my fair amount of blood. But the fact you're standing here across from me proves one thing; I've got a soul…with a conscious. _

_**And I don't!? **_He sounded offended which I found kind of funny.

After a few short laughs I answered back. _No you do otherwise you wouldn't sound like I just hurt your feelings. You're a part of me and I'm a part of you. _

Something crossed into his eyes, respect.

_I won't let what we USED to be become our future. I'm a guardian, one with a lot of blood on its claws._ The metal started reforming around me making me feel more comfortable. _This soul I've got… it doesn't matter where it came from, all that does is that its mine now. I'll choose what to do with it. _

…_**You'll protect the humans with this "soul"? **_

_Yeah. They may assholes but hey, I'm a bit of one myself too if you get what I mean. Besides…I like 'em._

* * *

The lights were fading from Obsidius now meaning SpaceGodzilla was losing his control. _I don't know where they come from but every living creature has a soul. You, me, all of us have one. Mine's is made of metal. You can feel emotions Obsidius, that's all the proof you need to know you have a soul. _

My words got through to Obsidius, I could tell by the way the rainbow lights were replaced with orange embers and flames. A crystal like coat formed around him then shattered. The shattered shards started to form SpaceGodzilla's broken outline.

He never got the chance, Obsidius roared so loud the crystal outline broken apart completely. He was free.

Obsidius was panting if he could, smoke curling out of his mouth. _Thanks…for…thanks. _

_Hey Kiryu! If you two are done can we get some help here!? _Anguirus called after being slammed into the ground by Destroyah's tail.

_You can take a break. I've got this. _My wrist blades shot out to their full length crackling with electricity. Roaring just like the original did I flew towards Destroyah meeting him head to head again. This time I was going to make sure he didn't come back.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a bit long. Next chapter will be the final one feature Kiryu vs. Godzilla! Please Rate and Review.


	7. Chapter 7: Eternal Metal

I do not own anything

Chapter 7: Eternal Metal

* * *

Not surprisingly Destroyah was still up for a fight. He spun around and blasted me in the belly with a beam of micro-oxygen sending me into the water. All over my HUD alerts were coming up saying I'd pushed my body too far. I didn't need to see those. I needed to see Destroyah's dead corpse lying before me.

Anguirus bit deeply into Destroyah's neck not letting go even when he took flight. Rodan and Mothra followed him into the air encircling him like twin birds of prey. Finally Anguirus leaped off of his neck leaving the two flying kaiju free to blast him with energy blasts from two separate directions. Combined the blast released a blinding explosion in the clouds, two more explosions followed soon after.

Rodan and Mothra were falling with smoke coming from slash wounds on their chests.

Swopping in low like a bat in his Aggregate form Destroyah knocked the rest of us clean off our feet save for Zilla who was without a doubt by that point the most agile out of all of us. Crushing what little remained under his gigantic feet I saw him run at Destroyah challenging him to fight him up front.

_Alright kid, you want it here it is! _In half a minute's time Destroyah changed forms activating his energy horn and swinging it at Zilla like a katana. Once more Zilla managed to side-step out of the attack and blast Destroyah right under his chin.

By then my systems were back up to functioning levels giving me the strength to tackle him into the ground. I grabbed him by the face then began brining my fist down over and over.

_I guess what they say is true. _He managed to wheeze between my punches. _A good slave always defends its masters! _

King Caesar pulled Destroyah from my grip to lay a few punches and kicks of his own on him. Destroyah tried to fight back but for his state and age King Caesar was still just as lethal. He bicycle kicked him into a small crack in the earth Obsidius had opened up. When he didn't rise up we knew he'd changed forms again.

_Can you find him? _Mothra asked me keeping her eyes peeled.

_No, he's keeping himself hidden pretty well. _Oh man was I missing my Absolute Zero Cannon more than I thought possible by that point.

**CRACK!**

I barely managed to pull Anguirus out of the way just as a literal legion of mini Destroyahs erupted from the ground under him. The trillions of tiny bastards turned in mid-air directly at us like the living wave of death they were. My maser blasts, Anguirus's sonic roar, and Zilla's atomic fire dispersed the attack but now we had billions of tiny Destroyahs crawling all over our bodies. My electrical field was barely strong enough to blast them off. For the others I had no idea what to do.

Golden dust started falling from the sky courtesy of Mothra flapping her wings. Against my metal body the powder actually tickled, a warm feeling started to wash over me while I felt a small surge of power entering it too. From somewhere Destroyah howled in unholy pain as the dust somehow came into contact with him.

He reformed near s still-standing building bent over in pain with lightning coursing around him. King Caesar single handedly ran up and drop kicked her through the building sending another tremor rumbling through the area. Just as he got up Rodan fired a uranium beam in his face, he was losing power because the beam didn't do half as much damage as it should have. In one flap of his damaged wings he drove his fist directly into Rodan's beak then knocked him to the ground with his tail. His horn glowed brightly forming into an energy blade that could have cut anyone of us in half.

For the next few minutes we were on defense until a barrage of cryo-missiles slammed into Destroyah's face. I recognized those missiles and the fighter plane that flew around the battlefield. My optics zoomed in so I could get a good look at the pilot. I couldn't believe it.

It was Akane.

I didn't know whether to be happy she was alive or pissed off that she'd decide to jump into this battle. Either way it was just her style; fearless to a fault.

She came around again drawing his attention away from the rest of us giving us a chance to regroup. She was carrying an armament full of cryo-weapons.

I messaged her instantly; AKANE FALL BACK! LET US HANDLE IT!

Her response shouldn't have surprised me; LIKE HELL! I'LL DRAW HIS ATTENTION, YOU NAIL HIM WHEN YOU SEE THE CHANCE!

Nearly she dodged a swipe from his energy horn.

Zilla came at Destroyah along with Varan not wailing to waste the chance. I texted Akane before moving in; IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN AKANE.

At the end of her response was a smiley face; YOU TOO KIRYU.

Zilla bit deeply into Destroyah's tail to pull him down with a loud _thump _kicking dust into the air. Varan tackled one of the areas that was frozen which was his legs making it crack but not break. I came down slamming both my feet on top of his chest. Shaking me off Destroyah grabbed Zilla with one arm and an attacking King Caesar with the other. His mouth glowed dark purple with me standing just a short distance away.

_You lose! _

_Not yet! _

Mothra slammed into Destroyah so hard he would have fallen face first into the ground had she not decided to wrap him in silk and hurl him through the sky. Easily he broke out of it charging up a sphere of micro-oxygen, Akane flew right in front of him.

Three cryo-missiles exploded inside of his mouth earning the loudest cry of pain from him any of us had every heard. When he landed on his feet he was shaking his head back and forth trying to numb the pain. His voice didn't even sound like normal no doubt due to his jaws being half frozen. _I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU INTO PIECES! _

To our shock he was able to fire his floral beam in less than ten seconds.

_EVADE NOW! _

Even with blood practically running down his entire body, fighting near non-stop for so long, and taking such a beating his floral beam was till strong enough to tear apart the ground, continue into the sea, and cause an explosion that could be seen for miles.

A series of quakes shook our feet making Destroyah look down to see Obsidius emerge to try to upper cut him. He spun around smacking him away with his tail screaming with fury. Big mistake.

My thrusters roared to life again propelling me right up to his ass-ugly face. Not hesitating for a moment I smashed my fists into his face so many times I lost track, all I saw where bits of his frozen flesh fly off. When he lunged at me I energy-tackled him as I burrowed my claws in his rib cage drawing more blood. Akane and Rodan flew in close to cover me pelting Destroyah's already mangled wings.

_I'll cut you in half! _His energy cut grew to incredible lengths.

I charged as much power as I could into my wrist blades. _Just try it. _

Bringing both my blades up I thanked humanity's brilliance at weapon making when my blades held up against his energy horn. During the clash our eyes locked with each other in a silent deadly discussion.

_It doesn't matter if you kill me! There's going to be someone else; King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, and even that bastard lizard himself. Humanity will never be safe. _

_You're right…but I'll be here to make sure it's still alive at the end of the day. _

_Why do you care so much? You'll eventually end up dead and they won't even care! _

_Maybe, maybe not. All I know is right now until something else happens I'm a guardian of humanity. That's why I'm going to kill you Destroyah! _

We broke off from each other shaking the ground with our footsteps. I was slightly dazed with my power cells running lower and lower every passing second. If I didn't end this Destroyah was going to kill me. A crazy thought formed in my metal head; if worse came to worse I could self-destruct and hopeful take him with me or cause enough damage he's have to retreat. Luckily I never got the chance to try out that idea.

At first no one noticed but soon plant-like tentacles started rising from the scorched earth ensnaring Destroyah. No matter how hard he pulled the tentacles wouldn't release him, only letting go when he destroyed them with micro-oxygen only to be replaced by new ones.

_Stay still, I've never tried doing this before with anyone much less a cyborg. _The gentle voice spoke to me.

It was Biollante, it was Erika.

The tentacles that wrapped around me entered into the cracks in my armor releasing breath-taking surges of energy. _Thank you Erika. _

As soon as my systems were at least eighty percent power I charged Destroyah who was still drawing to tear away the tentacles. I enjoyed the screech of pain when my fist cracked the chest armor covering his floral cannon. Destroyah's energy horn began charging with energy melting some of the ice around it.

I bit into the horn with my jaws and broke it off letting out an animalistic roar after doing so.

In the split second before Destroyah grabbed me and flew us into the air my chest opened up to reveal my Hyper Maser Cannon charging. We were so high up in the air, grappling like two vengeful enemies ready to end it all. In a way that's what we were.

_After you those bitches is next! _His floral beam began charging.

_Sorry but you're never going to hurt anyone again, least of all those two! _My Hyper Maser Cannon reached full power before his beam did. I fired it.

I can't really describe the feeling I had firing the HMC at point blank range right into a kaiju's stomach. The best way I can say it is like burping, the biggest and strongest burp in history. I hadn't used all my power but a good chunk of it did go into blowing Destroyah's guts out.

His eyes went completely blank as the energy blast tore through his chest creating a huge gaping hole where his chest used to be. I think the impact of my HMC caused the energy he was charging up to explode outward creating the hole. All his life signs went dead, he didn't dissolve or melt away; he simply fell to the ground in a lifeless hemp.

I would have done the same had Mothra not fired a stream of silk around me to lower me to the ground gentler. Anguirus trudged up uneasy at the sight.

_Is he…did you… _

My scans confirmed it. _Yeah Anguirus, he's dead. _

Zilla came up overlooking the corpse with dark eyes. _Let's just make sure he doesn't come back. _He breathed a stream of atomic fire over the body.

To my surprise Destroyah's body started to burn away, including some of the bones leaving maybe roosted scraps of skin behind. After a few minutes we were all looking at a green bon fire the size of a skyscraper.

It was Takagi who came back on the line. His voice was strong and stern just as a commander's should have been. "Kiryu it's over…we've won. I'm getting a report from Akane, is Destroyah really done?"

Glaring at the roosting body I answered him coolly. "Yep, extra crispy too."

"Good," his voice softened a bit at the next part. "There's someone who's been dying to talk to you. Here she is."

Akane's awe struck face appeared on my HUD. Her face was dirty but her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Long time no see huh?" I chuckled.

She simply continued staring at me while flying around me until she finally rediscovered her nerves. "I-I didn't k-know you…you could…I…" small tears started to show up in the corners of her eyes. "It's good to see you're alright."

"It's good to see you haven't managed to get shot down." I added a smiley face at the end of the last message showing her how happy I was to see her. Akane had her flaws but she embodied some of the things I valued in humanity; determination, courage, and the fact she saved my metal ass (intentional or unintentional). For all that I was happy to see her. "So you're a first class pilot now huh? I knew you would be one day." Her flight record had seen a massive leap into eye catching territory.

At first she was dazed before regaining her senses. "T-Thanks. Kiryu are you…I mean not to be rude but are you well…do you still have issues?"

"…No at. You could say I've had a good talk with the original G-Man. Though when all this has quieted down I wouldn't mind you hoping inside of me, just to make sure something doesn't go wrong."

"Are you asking me to be one of your pilots again?" there was now an edge of playfulness in her voice.

"Yeah I am. After all what are friends for?"

I realized on that day I like it when my friends smile just like Akane was smiling now. This was definitely what I wanted to protect. "So how's Chujo doing?"

At the sound of his name I saw her cheeks turn slightly red. "H-He's doing fine. He's now one of G-Force's Head engineers, good pay, good friends and…"

Sadly our reunion was cut short when a call for her came through requesting her to come back. It was sad but we'd both survived so I knew we'd see each other again. Watching her fly off I couldn't help but be happy I'd decided to come back.

_Well guys like I said it's been fun, Kiryu, welcome back. If some new kaiju pops up please call Anguirus before me. See ya._ Rodan spoke up then flew away with Varan close behind.

Anguirus roughly shook his head and snorted at Rodan's disappearing form. He faced me with eyes dead-set in mine. _Thanks for the back-up Kiryu. At first I didn't really know what to think of you but now…you're a friend, a comrade. If things ever get this bad can we… _

_Always Anguirus. I may be with the humans but trust me if you ever need a little help I'll be there._ I meant what I said.

He gave me the best smile he could then gave one to Obsidius. _If you want I can show you to Monster Island. It'll be a little difficult but I think we can find an area for you._

_After everything I've done…you guys are really going to let me… _It was both sad and surprising that Obsidius still was hesitant to let us befriend him.

_Of course! Listen Obsidius about all this… _Anguirus looked out at all the volcanos and lava flows that had been created by Obsidius. A lot of people had died due to this. Maybe Anguirus was remembering the first time he showed up and how much death and destruction he caused. _You're not the only one who's gone on his rampages. _I caught him shooting a glare at Mothra. _What's important is what happens now. What do you want to do? _

When Obsidius looked over at me I did my best to give him a smile.

_I want…to protect the earth and…I don't want to hear people cry. I want to laugh instead. _

His answer brought a smile to all our faces. Walking over to me he cooled his hands down enough for me to shake them.

_Kiryu, thank you for everything. _

_Don't mention it buddy. I'll see ya' later and take care of yourself. _

He and Obsidius disappeared beneath the tunnel heading back towards the place many Earth defenders had come to call home. Next to depart was Zilla saying he had to go find his father, professor Nick Tatopoulos. Before he left he said I wasn't half bad for a cyborg and I said he wasn't half bad for a mutant iguana.

King Caesar bowed his head in thanks to me before he left. I never thought I'd ever get that owner from a being like him. _Fire Lion also sends his thanks Kiryu…along with Battra. Should we ever find ourselves on the battlefield I won't mind being by your side again. Farewell. _Just like with Anguirus he shot Mothra a knowing look.

Now it was just me and her. The human forces hanged back somehow sensing there was a tension that needed to be resolved.

Our eyes stayed deadlocked for an uncertain amount of time. Finally Mothra broke the thickening ice.

_You have my thanks for what you have done here today Kiryu. You not only saved the world but you gave it a new guardian as well. Kiryu…I…I owe you an apology. _

I could catch the embarrassment in her voice clear as day. I wasn't sure if I was the first person she'd ever had to apologize to or was still unsure about me. _Accepted…kind of. _

_Kiryu you have to understand I- _

_Save it! _It was then that I let all the anger come back. Whether she liked it or not she was going to listen to what I had to say. _Guardian of the Earth or not you had no right to tell the humans that! NO RIGHT! 'Creating me from the bones of the previous Godzilla was a grievous blow against the spirit of the earth?' That's bullshit! You act like the original was like you, something that came into this world naturally. We both know how it really it was. It was an abnormality, something UNNATURAL! _

…

_Yeah maybe I'm a living corpse but I've got a soul too! What did you think I was in the beginning? Some lifeless hunk of metal that didn't care about anything? _

_No._ Her voice was calm now. _You proved that when the first's soul was awakened in you and you did the opposite of what you were 'born' to do. _

_Yeah…and you showed the world you can be just as destructive as the rest of us when you tore through half of Tokyo. _I got the reactions I wanted from the normally peaceful Mothra; shock, embarrassment, and anger. It turned out Mothra was still sore over that little event when her twin priestesses where kidnapped. Sure she had good reason but she still killed _hundreds or thousands _of people in her search from them. She really didn't like people bringing it up like I just did. If she was going to hit below the waist then so was I. _You've got just as much blood on your wings as I do so don't go acting so high and mighty. I regret it. The names of the people I killed…I crimpled is burned inside of my brain. It's never going to go away, not even if the other side of me takes over. _

…_Well he? Will you ever get possessed by his spirit again and proceed to take more lives? _

_No, not as long as I have a say in the matter. _

She turned her compound eyes to the newly created volcanic fields. _Like Obsidius you don't like it either do you? The sound of crying and sorrow? _

_No I don't. Tell me something Mothra, does my existence sicken you that much? Am I that much of an eyesore you're going to destroy me yourself just like you promised to? Even after I saved your life and you family's? _In her eyes I could see her weighing her options, good because that's just what I was doing. It would have been a short fight we both knew I would win. Lasers and missiles aside, my burning anger towards her was all that I would need.

When next she spoke I could tell she was trying to calm me down either for her sake, mine or for both of us. _Kiryu it's not that it's just you're…unnatural. Your existence breaks the natural laws of life and death. _

_MY EXISTENCE! FOR GOD'S SAKE LOOK AROUND YOU MOTHRA! THE NATURAL LAW IS BROKEN ALMOST EVERYDAY NOW! WAS IT BROKEN WHEN KING GHIDORAH WAS MEACHINZED!? WHERE WERE YOU PASSING JUDGEMENT THEN! WHEN KING GHIDORAH FIRST INVADED WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!? WHEN BIOLLANTE WAS CALLING OUT WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER? WHEN MANKIND FIRST STARTED PLAYING MAD SCIENTIST WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? WHEN SPACEGODZILLA WAS CREATED WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM BEFORE HE COULD REACH EARTH!? DESTROYAH!? THE COMING OF THE MILLENIUMS!? THE DIMENSION TIDE!? FACE IT MOHTRA, EVERYDAY THE NATURAL LAW IS BROKEN! _

I didn't need a mirror to know my scar had started glowing red or my roars where now starting to scare every other living thing within my shouting range. Mothra throughout all this remained calm yet she looked at the ground in a sadden depression. I knew half the things I said probably weren't her fault but I had to let my anger at her out.

_What did you think was going to happen Mothra? That humanity was going to quietly submit or just trust their fate in the hands of some previously unknown deity? Did you expect them to give up? _

…

_Did Battra ever say anything about me? Did he think the same thing you did? _

…_No. To Battra you weren't an issue. _

Strange day huh? For once it turns out I liked the 'evil' (in my opinion Battra wasn't evil, he was just a crazy extremist) twin brother over the 'good' twin sister. _After you went on a rampage did you expect the humans to just forgive you? No, it proved what some of them already knew; you were just as dangerous as the rest of us. _

_I'm…not going to deny that. _

Once again our eyes locked with each other.

_We're kaiju Mothra. Humans are always going to look at us like a threat. That's their nature, that's common sense. As the old saying goes 'Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.' _

_Is that what you believe I am? An enemy? _Her voice sounded hurt now. Clearly I'd struck a nerve.

…_No. I want to but I can't deny you've saved more lives than I have. You've done more good than bad. Me…I've still got a long way to go before I can even think about being a savior like you. _

_But you already are one Kiryu. I've sensed it…you value life maybe more than I do. I've been told by King Caesar and Fire Lion, you keep the battles far away from human populations. You passed those same feelings onto Obsidius. _She cocked her head to sound. _I have to ask…why? _

I wasn't sure how to put what I felt into words. How did you describe it? Sure I was built to protect humanity but over time it'd become something more. With Mothra before me I decided to give it a try. What's the worst she could do? Laugh at me? _Compared to humans we kaiju are gods, well, maybe titans if you want to get a bit more technical. It's easy to get carried away with being all big and powerful. It's easy to stomp on the little guys because they're smaller than you and can't do anything about it. I think that might be what drives most like SpaceGodzilla or King Ghidorah. Me…I know I've got the power to do exactly what they do but I CHOOSE not to. I like being the one who looks out for the little guys, to see them as people, as equals. I wish everyone could feel that way but they don't. So here I am, I'm going to do just that; look out for the little guys. _

_And yet you seem to accuse me of being too optimistic._ The hurt feeling had been replaced by a playfulness I didn't mind at all.

_I'm both my own person and a monument Mothra. A monument to humanity's undying resolve to survive. That's one thing I respect about them. Aliens, mutants, and ancient 'gods'…throw it all at them and they've still kept going. It seems like the universe to determined to push them around yet they continually push back. I'll be there pushing right with them along with anyone else who's willing to stand with me, regardless of origins. That's what I want to do with my soul and body. _

Mothra's eyes shined with the same thing I saw in King Caesar and Fire Lion's: respect. Seeing that made most of my anger fade away. I think that's all I might have wanted from Mothra, just for her to recognize me as a living creature too.

_Very well then Kiryu. You have my blessings. _Like King Caesar she bowed her head in respect. I did the same.

_Thanks now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to Japan. _I didn't make it five steps before her voice stopped me.

_You're going to fight him aren't you? _

…_Yeah I am. Do you plan on stopping us? _

_No, it isn't my fight to intervene in this time. Before you go why must you go face him once more? To prove steel and iron is stronger than flesh and blood? _

Turning to face I would have cocked a grin if I had a human face. _Nah. It's to let him and the world know who I am and what I'm here. _

Mothra said nothing as she flew over me sprinkling me with energy pores. Some of the dents and tears in my body began to heal themselves. Once she was down she flew off into the sky probably returning to her island home.

After sending a message to all EDF commands I headed for the water. There was one last battle left. For me it was probably the most important one of this whole damn invasion. This one was personal.

* * *

The Tokyo skyline still looked beautiful in the wake of the setting sun. Damages to the city were visible but above all it was still standing.

_**Fate sure is funny huh? **_

_I never really did believe in that stuff. Personally I think we make our own fate. _

_**Is that why you're coming back here? Is it really your decision? **_

_Of course it is. That's all I need. _

_**Heheheh…I suppose that answer will do. **_

_What the hell is that suppose to mean? _

_**I was wondering if you were serious about this, turns out you are. **_

_Listen right now you overgrown- _

_**Ah don't get your circuits in a knot. From here on out I guess…my time has come to an end and now it's your turn. **_

With those words I felt an undescribed sense of peace. I'd never felt such a thing before. It was simply amazing to have. I knew it was the peace of mind that came when a divided soul became one.

Thankfully the area I landed in in deserted so I wouldn't have to worry about loss of life. Regardless I sent a message out to everyone in the area to get clear. Once I did I roared at the sound hoping he was there to hear me.

He called me back.

Godzilla emerged from the water with a few scrapes and bruises visible. I could still see the faint outline of the chest scar I'd given him from my Absolute Zero Cannon. We were both battle-worn but we still had enough strength for one last battle.

He stopped across from me with a puzzled look on his eyes.

_What the hell is this? Are you really dead inside? _He asked when I didn't respond to his roar.

_No, I've just decided who I want to stay with. _

_With them? Pathetic. _

_Call them pathetic that doesn't change the fact they've managed to give you a run for your money a few times. _

He slammed his tail down in anger. The wind ripped through the city like a tidal wave crashing down on land. It was just him and me. This wasn't going to be a death match but someone was going to walk away with some broken pride.

_Ready kid? _

_Bring it metal head. _

Our tails slammed into the ground just as we took and off and slammed into each other hard. We were a physical match leaving only a matter of whose will was stronger to determine the victor. I bit into his neck drawing blood as he bit into mine tearing the metal. Pulling back we bashed our hands into each other again and again. Godzilla was able to act faster. Rearing his right fist back he gave me the hardest rock hook I'd ever felt. In kind I gave him one of my hardest upper cuts.

We kept doing that, punching each other until we could see our teeth falling out crushing some car or vehicle. Godzilla smacked me with his tail temporarily knocking me back. He readied his atomic breathe to fry me, I charged energy into my body and as usual slammed into him with all the force of a hurricane.

Our tails met each other in a collision that sent shockwaves through the buildings. Twisting around I was able to slam my fist right in his gut, he slammed his tail into left leg. Next he racked his claws along the left side of my neck. He came around again but this time I crouched low and sprung upward slashing him along the belly as I ascended upward like I was performing another upper cut. In fury Godzilla blasted me with his atomic breathe.

I didn't know who to thank for my reinforced plating, humans or Mothra for giving me a power boost. I fired back with my maser cannons hitting him at the base of the neck. As expected he ignored the wound in favor of ramming me through six buildings using his sheer strength. I could feel his claws started to pierce my armor, the alerts on my HUD helped too. My wrist blades pierced his hide, I sent a current of around 1.5 million volts through the blades into his body making recoil.

Using my flexibility and thrusters I was able to land at least eleven slashes on him using my blades. My mistake came when I aimed my left blade for his eye and plunged it forward. Godzilla caught the blade in his teeth and literally broke it off while ramming his right hand into right side, the claws digging in like daggers. During the brief time I was in pain he bit into my exposed neck tearing apart the article muscle fibers within his reach. You can't even begin to imagine the pain I was in.

Pinned between him and a skyscraper I had no choice but to keep ramming my blade and fist into his sides hoping to causing enough pain he'd let go. At that point I realized my arm simply lacked the momentum needed, a rocket probably would have been enough. Yeah, a rocket installed on my elbow, an elbow rocket. If I lived through this I was going to have the top brass give it to me, funding be damned.

Suddenly I realized I was hitting the wrong place so I attacked exactly where Godzilla was attacking me. He screamed in painful fury when my blade entered his neck sending an electrical shock through his throat. Grabbing him by the throat and leg I hurled him through the building he had me against, enjoying the tremors he sent out upon impact. My enjoyment was short-lived when a burst of atomic energy sent me crashing to the ground.

This time we ended up hitting each other two different places, I socked him in the gut while he got me in the face. I guess my brain had taken too much damage because I actually felt my head hurting, all my motor controls went dark for a few minutes. I couldn't do anything, even as my 'relative' started thrashing me with his tail like it was a baseball bat. The moment I systems came back online I really let him have it.

Catching the tail I held onto firmly before bringing my blade down, chopping off enough so he wouldn't be able to use it as a weapon. Boy was Godzilla made then, I don't think anyone had ever seen this new Godzilla this pissed off. It kind made me wonder, his tail is one of the best weapons he's got yet why hasn't anyone thought of cutting it off or doing something about it?

My metal haul was dented as he slammed himself directly into my belly in retaliation. After that he just hurled me half way across town, blasting me even as I went down. I could see him charging up his Red Spiral Ray and knew if he hit me with that it was over. I blasted my Masers directly into his hips injuring the second brain that was located there.

Firing my thrusters again I tackled him all the way back to the docks causing him even more pain. I grabbed him by the snout and began pounding away at his face with all my might. He broke my grip and did the same. Finally I brought in irony and lashed at him with my tail, the angry look he shot me was priceless. I noticed his body pulsing meaning only one thing was coming; nuclear pulse. I braced myself as the blast headed my way hoping I would hold up. Something amazing happened when it hit, I could _feel _the pulse impact but the moment it did I felt my artificial heart beat ten times faster as it _absorbed _the nuclear energy. Channeling the energy I fired a charged Maser Blasters against an atomic breathe blast, mine won.

With his tail gone and his nuclear pulse useless I knew what the new Godzilla was thinking; it was brawler time. I beat each other until the district around us was nothing but a mountain range. I had dents all over my body with torn muscle fibers while he just had blood gushing out of open wounds. When he took another swing at me I caught it which turned out to be exactly what he wanted. Surging forward he finally was able to dig his claws into deep enough I could feel him tear out some of my circuits then upper cutted me. My right arm collapsed into its drill form as I returned the pain he dealt ten times over.

I used my jets to left us both over the flame covered city, we our energy blasts collided right there in the sky creating a spectacular light show. We landed across from each other panting harder than we were willing to admit. I knew the next attack would be it because we were both nearly out of strength.

_One last time. _

_For all the marbles. _

He charged his Red Spiral Red and I charged my new Omega Maser Cannon. Just before we fired we looked each other in the eye, eyeball to optic.

The resulting collision pretty much destroyed whatever building was still standing, the earth beneath us began to crack due the energy output we were giving off. Red flame-like bursts of energy and greenish lightning danced where our attacks met. We were even.

_Once…I razed this place to the ground. THAT'S NEVET HAPPENING!_

Against all reasoning I started running forward, my blast pushing Godzilla's back with every step I took towards him. Too he realized what I was doing and how reckless it was. Once he was within arm's reach I poured everything I had into the blast, hoping against hope we both survived.

Don't ask me how far we were flung or how much destruction we caused because honestly not even I could tell you. All I know is I woke to see Godzilla barely standing before me bleeding from every part of his body. Alerts filled my HUD making me realized I had damaged myself, most of my weapons were offline, I was pretty banged up, and my energy batteries were at critical. I stumbled to take a step towards Godzilla.

_I'll…let you…take…this round…got it? _There was sliver of respect in his eyes as he turned away.

_This ends now. _I spoke up making him face me. _The attacks, the rampages, they all stop. If you need nuclear energy fine I'll do something about that but there will be no more destruction. This city, Japan, humanity…it's all under my protection now. _

_You asshole! This my land! My terr- _

_NO! _Even if I was practically falling apartment I wasn't going to back down. What I had to say was going to be heard. _Maybe I'm a hypocrite but right now, at this moment I'm telling you if you ever attack Japan or humanity I'll be there to stop you. I don't care what the reason is. _

_What do you think! If I stop attacking things will just magically go back to normal! No! I have a right to- _

_NO YOU DON'T! The people living here…they aren't yours to squash whenever you want. They're not yours to attack whenever you feel angry! _

_So what? You're seriously going to stop me? _

_Hell yeah I am. _I stood defiantly in front of him with the setting us staining both of us orange. It was like déjà vu where we were. _I've done horrible things and so have you but I'm still going to defend this planet just like you have. _

The anger in his eyes was now fighting with something that I couldn't make out. Somewhere inside he knew I was right.

_They hate me. Why do you think that? Do you think if I stopped attacking they'd magically lose all that hatred? _

_Of course not. Your dad's reason was he hates humanity because they hate him. You rampage through their cities and kill thousands of people. Ruin thousands of lives. In return they attack you and you end up hating them. That hatred will never die. _As much as it sucked that was the grim reality. Hatred was like an endless cycle in this world where everyone's been hurt or think they're justified.

_Still…I'll stand my ground and fight for humanity. _

Godzilla snorted at me then made his way towards the sea. _Dumbass. _

_Hey you're as much of a dumbass as me. You stand up for humanity when it counts. Junior…when you were younger you saw there was some good in them too. And for a fact I know you still do. _

He stopped dead in his tracks as my words hit his ears. A whole number of things could have happened, he could have turned around and blasted me, he could have rebooked, or he could have trudged off into the sea in silence.

Before disappearing into the water he said a few last words to me that confirmed my thoughts. _Nice job taking down Destroyah and calming down that boulder-brained lung head. If you plan on protecting humanity…don't die on us Kiryu. _

_Heh, don't worry about it. Oh and just go see Mothra about the tail. You know she always enjoys having you around right? _

He used the remaining length of his tail to splash water in my face. A low chuckle left me while I watched him disappear beneath the waves back to Monster Island. _See ya later Godzilla. _

"OI KIRYU!"

Humanity really is an interesting thing. To my right, a roof top I saw Akane and Chujo waving at me, they were holding hands. If only my optics could take a picture so I'd have this to torture them with. Instead I settled for giving them the peace sign. Chujo's face light up instantly. Sending a message on hi smart phone I let him know I was happy to see him; GONNA NEED SOME REPAIRS. YOU STILL WILLING TO BE MY MECHANIC?

His reply couldn't have made me happier: ANYTIME OLD FRIEND.

By this point Akane realized I was staring at them holding hands and quickly released Chujo's hand with a heavy blush on her face. Chujo sheepishly rubbed his head giving me a little smile. Helicopters flew overhead along with military convoys rolling towards me. In one of them I spotted Miku and Commander Takagi smiling at me. Looking out at the city then at the sunset I roared proudly.

This is where I was going to belong. I had thrown in my lot with the human race's and I didn't regret it for a second. This is who I am; a guardian of humanity. I am a kaiju built over the bones of the original God of Destruction. I am a being whose very existence could be considered an 'affront' the natural world. I am a pinnacle of humanity's technological prowess and resolve. I am Kiryu and I will now and forever always be Kiryu, an Earth Defender until the end.

* * *

Thank you for all those who have favorited and reviewed this story, it means a lot :)


End file.
